Lessons Taught, Lessons Learned
by simply woven
Summary: Kim brings Kerry to Cape Cod, Mass. to meet the Legaspi family for the first time. Part of the family includes Maggie, Kim's nine year old niece, who Kerry teaches a couple life lessons to, while learning a few of her own.
1. Homecoming

Please: read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Summer 2002

"Why did you pack so damn much, Kim?" Kerry asked as she was struggling to push the large black suitcase out of her path towards the bedroom door. "We're only going for a long weekend."

A blonde head stuck out from behind the door of their closet and blue eyes pierced green ones. "Do you know who you're talking to, Ker?" She asked seriously.

Those same green eyes rolled as Kerry left their shared bedroom. Over her shoulder, she called out with good natured tease, "I'll be downstairs waiting…we're leaving at eight o'clock regardless of whether or not you've found a way to get that thing into the car."

Kim coughed a laugh, disregarding her girlfriend's joke, but took a quick, surveying look at the suitcase on the floor across the room…

Damn red head had a point.

After struggling to get her suitcase, that was big enough to hold a small seven year old, down the stairs and in the trunk, Kim pulled the driver's side door open and slid into her seat. She took a deep breath, as if winded, and Kerry chuckled, amused with her girlfriend's theatrics, "We're fifteen minutes behind schedule…" she said, pulling her seatbelt over her chest as Kim threw the car into reverse. "When your mom asks why we've missed out flight, I'm blaming you."

Kim smirked. "She's my mother, Ker…you won't have to tell her why we've missed our flight." She joked, before adding. "Not that we are going to…we're going to get there two hours early, thanks to someone's wonderful, over prepared, ready for anything planning skills." She said, her tone mocking but her face soft.

Kerry rolled her eyes and watched as the houses that lined her and Kim's neighborhood flew by.

After paying what Kerry and Kim both considered an outrageous amount of money to park in O'Hare's parking lot, getting through security and finding the appropriate gate, and Kerry thinking she lost  
her one of only two doses of Dramamine before finding it, the couple was seated in their first class seats, seatbelts buckled and items stowed away.

Kerry's left hand grasped Kim's right tightly as they took off.

"You know," Kerry spoke up once the plane seemed to be flying smoothly, "I've only ever met your mother."

Kim could feel the apprehension flooding Kerry's voice. "And she absolutely loved you."

Kerry stared at the side of Kim's face for a second. "And what about the other thirty seven members of your immediate family?"

Kim scoffed and shook her head. "There are not thirty seven people in my immediate family," she argued with a smile, "besides; you certainly won't be meeting the entire Legaspi clan this weekend."

Kerry cocked an eyebrow.

Kim continued, "You'll meet my dad, Kenneth, Poppa Percy and Nana Addie- well, Percival and Adelaide Legaspi, but try saying that when you're three years old and have a stutter." She joked, bringing up the speech impediment that Kerry was sure she'd find cute if she could hear it. "Then Kevin and his wife, Jill, and their three kids: Liam, Maggie, and Chloe. That's how many? Eight?"

Kerry cringed and found herself wondering if they all stood just south of six feet.

Kim could still feel Kerry's discomfort and reached over, her hand giving a gentle squeeze to the redhead's denim-covered thigh. "It'll be fine…" she assured, "besides, the house is big enough that, if they don't like you, there's plenty of room for everyone to keep to themselves."

When Kerry didn't even crack a smile, Kim squeezed the thigh beneath her hand once more. "It will be fine, Kerry," she reiterated firmly, "I promise."

Kerry let out a shaky breath; she could only hope it'd be fine.

"Are you sure you don't want to stop for a little bit? Between flying and driving we've been sitting for about four hours, Ker…" Kim asked considerately after she saw Kerry shift her position for what had to be the eighteenth time in the past half hour of the two hour car ride from Logan Airport, in Boston, to Kim's family's beach house in Chatham, Massachusetts.

Kerry smiled gratefully but shook her head. "We're almost there, right?"

Kim nodded, looking at the land that surrounded their car; they were fast approaching the shore that her family's house resided on, and the buildings of the city were slowly gaining distance apart from one another and the roads were getting narrower and narrower, beach houses scattered here and there to the sides.

Not fifteen minutes had passed when the pair reached the end of a nearly isolated road and slowed to a stop in the driveway of a beautifully enormous, light blue beach house, finished with white accents and a lush, freshly cut lawn.

Kim turned in her seat to face the wide-eyed redhead. "Ready?"

Kerry drew in a shaky breath and rolled her shoulders. "I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Kim laughed and pushed her door open, shutting it behind her and heading to the trunk without giving Kerry the obvious answer.

Kerry sighed and pushed her own door opening. Slowly with her lip trapped between her teeth, she pulled herself out of the car and stretched. Kim had been right, she thought wryly as she grabbed her crutch and shut her door, it wouldn't have been a bad idea to stop.

"Alright, I'll leave this one," Kim motioned towards her huge suitcase that was still in the trunk, "to Kevin." Grabbing Kerry's smaller one and lifting it out of the trunk easily, she smiled, "and I'll take this one!"

Kerry nodded shortly, agreeing silently.

Kim smiled, taking Kerry's hand in her free one. She began to walk down the driveway towards the house but stopped when Kerry called on her quietly. "Kim?" she asked softly.

Kim turned around and looked Kerry in the eye, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"What if they…" she looked down to her right and Kim instantly knew what fear was gripping her girlfriend so tightly and felt foolish for not recognizing it earlier; Kerry was, as one could imagine she would be when making a first impression on a group of people who would surely be a part of her life for a long time, nervous about conclusions that would be drawn too quickly and judgments that would be passed prematurely about who she was and, more specifically, her disability.

The blonde was readying to respond when a young girl's voice called out.

"Auntie Kim! You're here!"

Kerry and Kim both turned towards the sound and Kerry's eyes grew four times wider at the sight.

"I didn't think you'd ever get here!" said the young blonde who was, with a yellow forearm crutch in each hand and a noticeable, awkward limp to her step, moving towards them.


	2. Introductions and First Impressions

Kim shot Kerry a genuine smile, released the redhead's hand as she let go of the suitcase, and turned towards her nine year old niece. Taking a few steps forward, she met the girl part way and was engulfed in a mess of a hug.

"There's my girl…" Kim said as they extracted themselves from each other. Taking a step back, she looked at her niece up and down. Shaking her head and clicking her tongue, she teased, "Maggie, Maggie, Maggie…what did I tell you about getting so big so fast?"

The blonde, whose long, loose curls resembled the ones Kerry had seen in Kim's own childhood pictures, smiled and shook her head. "You told me to stop doing it, but I can't help it!" she answered, "But you should see Liam! He's this tall!" she said, holding her hand as far above her head as she could.

Kim smiled and, as if she'd forgotten Kerry's presence up until that moment, spun around. Stepping towards her girlfriend and waving her niece over, Kim grinned at both of them. "Kerry, this is Maggie."

Kerry looked at the young girl and made a quick move to erase whatever look of shock was on her face, replacing it with a warm, gentle smile. "It's nice to meet you, Maggie." She said, taking a small step towards Kim and, in turn, a step closer to the short blonde.

As if she was suddenly in the presence of a ghost, Maggie's smile vanished from her face as she took an awkward step backwards, retreating from her aunt and the stranger.

Kim frowned, "Maggie, can you say hi to Kerry?"

Maggie opened her mouth to speak but no words emerged. Instead, she backed away a few more feet before turning away and rushing to the house. She nearly got to the door when it opened, revealing a tall, blonde man who Kerry knew could be none other than Kevin Legaspi, Kim's thirty seven year old brother.

"Whoa there, blondie," he addressed his flustered daughter. When she ignored him, moving right past where he stood, he looked up at his younger sister. "What happened?"

Kim looked at Kerry, mouth open to speak, but turned to her brother. "I don't know…she was fine then…" she shook her head, "I don't know."

Kevin Legaspi, who had a good five inches on his younger sister, put on a smile. "So your girlfriend has already pissed off my kid?" He scoffed with a laugh as he moved to stand in front of the two women.

Kim rolled her eyes and gave him a hard a shove in the shoulder. With the corners of her mouth turned up, she reprimanded him, "Don't be a jerk."

Kevin tilted his head to the side, staring at his sister, then looked over her shoulder to the subject of their conversation. "You must be Kerry." He said, stepping around Kim and holding his hand out.

Kerry stared at him for only a second before grasping his hand in her own and giving it a shake. "And you're Kevin?" she asked rhetorically.

He flashed a smile that was familiar to Kerry and nodded, shaking back.

Kim clapped her hands once. "Alright, where's everyone else?" she asked, looking around the deserted yard.

Kevin pointed towards the house. "They're all out back…Chloe and Liam coerced me into going swimming…" he said, motioning towards his wet swimming trunks and splotched tee shirt that he'd probably just thrown on. "You guys go ahead," he said before grabbing the suitcase that was at Kim's feet, "I'll grab this one, which I'm sure is not yours, Kim, and grab whichever one is yours from the trunk of your car where you left it assuming I'd be willing to grab it."

Kim smiled, patting his broad shoulder. "You know me so well, Kev; so, damn, well."

Taking Kerry's hand, Kim led her to the house.

"This…" Kerry began, her green eyes scanning the first floor of the Legaspi House, "is absolutely…"

"Gorgeous? Old? Clean?" Kim offered.

Kerry chuckled and nodded. "All of the above."

Kim smiled then sighed, wrapping her arms around Kerry's slender waist and resting her chin on the redhead's shoulder. "I'm sorry about Maggie…" she began to apologize.

Kerry shook her head, hushing Kim. "It's okay…I understand." She replied honestly.

Kim kissed her pale cheek and gave her a small squeeze. "And that's why I love you."

Kerry smiled and turned around in Kim's arms until they were facing each other. "I love you too." She smiled, stepping onto the tips of her toes and brushing her lips across Kim's.

The clearing of a throat made the two women jump, Kim spinning around while Kerry felt a fire begin to burn in her cheeks.

"Well hello, Kimberly."

A lanky, gray haired man stood under the archway that separated the kitchen, where Kerry and Kim were, and the dining room. He looked to be in his late fifties and was dressed in crisp khaki shorts and a pale orange polo shirt. His clear blue eyes pierced the pair curiously, but a shadow of amusement could be seen through closer observance.

"Hey, old man…" Kim grinned.

The corners of Kenneth Legaspi's mouth tipped upwards in a small smile as he wrapped his arms around his daughter, kissing her on the cheek.

"Dad, this is Dr. Kerry Weaver…" Kim introduced, "And Kerry, this is Ken Legaspi."

The pair shook hands, exchanging the proper "nice to meet you's" matched with kind smiles.

Kim smiled. "And from this point on I'll spare you from individual introductions…" she offered, "Let's go outside."

Kerry nodded, following her girlfriend through the house and out onto the back deck which overlooked the vast shoreline it sat upon. Going unnoticed at first, Kerry took the moment to scan over the crowd; two children, who could only be Chloe and Liam, were wrapped up in towels and sitting cross-legged on the floor, three women- Kim's mother, an elderly woman, and a brunette woman who looked to be about Kim's age- were sitting at a patio table, talking, and an elderly man was lying in a lounger with his eyes shut and mouth opened in a relaxed "o" shape.

She frowned; Maggie was missing. Kerry had a hunch as to why the young girl had acted so shell shocked, and made a promise to herself to make an effort to get to know the young girl. But first, she had to meet the rest of the clan.

"Alright, Kerry…" Kim began after she'd received a round of hugs from her sister-in-law, niece and nephew, mother, and grandmother, "this is Nana Addie, Jill, Chloe, and Liam." She said, pointing to each of them. "And that's my grandpa Percy," she said, motioning towards the slumbering man, "and you already know my mom, Kate."

Kerry gave them all a small wave and a genuine, though slightly tentative, smile.

"Oh, Kimberly," Adelaide spoke up in what Kerry recognized to be a thick Boston accent, "you never told me how beautiful she is."

Kerry's cheeks weren't the only ones that were radiating at that point.

Kate stepped in, shielding her daughter and guest from anymore embarrassment, "How was the flight? The roads weren't too busy for you once you got out of the airport, I hope?"

Kim shrugged. "There was a delay getting off the ground, but it was fine after that…and the traffic wasn't bad at all." She replied before yawning at a very convenient moment, "But, we both worked until midnight last night…" she explained half-truthfully.

Kate nodded hastily and clapped her hands together once, catching on to exactly what her daughter was suggesting.

"I made up the bed in the big room on the top floor for you…" she said, looking at the pair of them, "why don't you take a short nap?"

Kim smiled gratefully at her mother. "Thanks, Ma."

Kerry nodded and smiled a silent thank you before following Kim back into the house.

"You didn't work until twelve last night…" Kerry whispered when they were inside, "and we both slept on the flight."

Kim gave Kerry a mischievous smile as she led the redhead deeper into the house. "They don't need to know that…"

Kerry smiled back, following the blonde happily.


	3. The Room in the Attic

"How many rooms are in this house?" Kerry asked as they passed another set of closed doors before continuing down the narrow hallway.

Kim shrugged. "A lot." She offered, "But ours is in the attic."

Kerry frowned slightly but continued to follow Kim until they had gone up another steep, narrow set of stairs and were standing in the entrance to the large, airy, redone attic. It was the size of small studio apartment, and was finished with a queen sized bed, a pair of dressers, and a relatively large bathroom that looked as if it had been added as an afterthought. Two of the three walls were covered in large, open windows and the east side overlooked the ocean. A faint breeze blew through, and the sheer white curtains billowed slightly.

It was perfect, Kerry thought, disagreeable stairs and all.

"Kevin and Jill would probably be up here, because they're married and all," Kim explained with a bit of mockery, "but they wanted to be closer to the kids." She shrugged and grinned, "And I'm certainly not going to argue."

Kerry noted their suitcases, which Kevin had apparently dropped off. She moved towards her own, going to put her four days' worth of clothing away, but was stopped by a yielding hand on her shoulder. "We can do that later," Kim offered, pulling her towards the bed instead.

Kim lay down on her side, pulling Kerry down next to her. "So what do you think so far?"

Kerry let out a gush of air, the burst blowing her bangs off her forehead. "They're all very nice." She offered.

Kim chuckled, "Sometimes a little too nice, I think."

Kerry smiled before thoughts of Maggie crossed her mind. "She has CP?" She asked, though she already knew the answer was yes.

Kim's smile fell a bit and she nodded, knowing instantly what Kerry was talking about. "A moderate form of spastic diplegia cerebral palsy." She rattled off as if she'd done it hundreds of times before.

Kerry nodded; she had been able to tell from the slight inward turn of her legs that the muscles were spastic. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

Kim shrugged. Truthfully, she wasn't sure why she didn't tell Kerry about Maggie's cerebral palsy. It wasn't as if the older woman wouldn't understand what the disability was, and it sure as hell wasn't as if she'd treat the nine year old as inferior. "I guess I didn't think that it mattered…"

"Did you tell them about me?" Kerry asked, her voice not implicating whether or not she believed Kim should have.

Kim nodded slowly. "Mom already knew, but you know, just so it wouldn't be the first thing they saw when they met you…" Kim trailed off, realizing the point Kerry was trying to make. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she groaned slightly. "You were surprised."

Kerry pulled Kim's hands away from her eyes and peered into the blue orbs. "My reaction scared her," she explained knowingly, "the first thing she probably thought when she saw the look on my face was that I was going to treat her for what she has, not who she is when, in fact, I was just surprised."

Kim nodded, her hand aimlessly caressing Kerry's cheek. "Should I talk to her…?" Kim asked, suddenly feeling as if Kerry was the psychiatrist in the relationship.

After considering it for a moment, Kerry shook her head. "Could I?" she asked tentatively.

Kim smiled. "Sure," she agreed softly, "just be warned: she's got the Legaspi stubbornness."

Grinning thoughtfully, Kerry accepted the challenge.

"But for now," Kim continued, "can we just relax? The Legaspi household may be calm at the moment, but I've learned from experience to never lose out on a chance to sleep; they come rarely."

Agreeing, Kerry nodded and rolled onto her other side, enabling Kim to wrap strong arms around her from behind.

Many minutes later, Kerry heard a soft, hushed "I love you" come from a suddenly drained Kim.

Kerry only moved deeper into the nook Kim's body created and shut her eyes, willing her body and mind to fall asleep.

Kim slowly awoke, blinking away the grogginess of the nap she'd taken and looking around the room that, after a few moments, she realized was in the attic of her family's house. Rolling over to face the middle of the bed, she frowned when she saw the empty spot that Kerry had previously filled.

That frown was replaced with a smirk when, once she sat up, she saw that both suitcases were unpacked and were pushed into the far corner of their large room.

Pulling herself out of bed, Kim checked her watch and cringed to find out that she'd slept away two hours and that afternoon was now turning into evening. Heading to the mirror, Kim attempted to smooth out her severely wrinkled blouse and tame her knotted hair, but gave into just exchanging the blouse for a plain, white tee shirt and pulling her curls back into a loose bun. Smoothing out her jeans, Kim exited her and Kerry's bedroom and went in search of her family, the redhead included.

"Auntie Kim, where were you?" A small voice called out to Kim as she descended the final set of stairs. Spinning around, Kim leaned down and scooped up Chloe, her five year old niece.

"I," Kim began, "was taking a nap." She said, carrying the brunette down the remaining steps, "Where were you?"

Chloe giggled and rolled her eyes. "Mommy made me take a shower 'cause I gots all salty 'n sandy." She explained. "So now I'm squeaky clean."

Kim laughed. "Have you seen Kerry?" She asked, taking her left hand and brushing a stray brown curl behind the five year olds ear.

Chloe nodded her head hastily, her hair becoming dismantled again. "She's outside with Maggie." Chloe said before dropping her voice to a quiet whisper, "She has a crutch like Maggie, Auntie! Isn't that cool?" She exclaimed in awe.

Kim smiled and set the little girl down on her own two feet. "Thanks Chlo."

Chloe smiled and went off skipping, going through the side door and out onto the field where Kim knew she'd proceed to get just as dirty as she was before.

When Kim finally got onto the back deck, which was now clear of all relatives, she stopped and held her breath, willing herself to be quiet as to not interrupt what was going on; before her, on a flat rock overlooking the water, sat Kerry and Maggie. Though she wasn't close enough to hear any words, Kim was sure something was being spoken because, after a moment, Kerry tilted her head back in laughter.

She smiled and retreated into the house, heading to the kitchen to see if there was anything she could assist with.


	4. Getting to Know You

When, after an hour of light sleeping, Kerry could no longer keep her eyes shut, she carefully untangled herself from Kim's grasp and stood at the bedside, unsure of what to do with herself. Wanting something to keep her busy, she settled on putting away both her and Kim's clothes before venturing downstairs to the first floor.

It was nearly silent, albeit the faint music coming from outside, until a shrill squeal sounded as Chloe, the youngest of the Legaspi grandkids, came running into the house, "Liam! Stop!" She screamed as she laughed. With her head still turned over her shoulder in surveillance, the five year old collided into Kerry, knocking her back a few steps.

"Whoa..." Kerry said, steadying both herself and the brunette. "Are you alright?"

Liam, who had been right on Chloe's heels but had been able to slow down before joining the collision, laughed, "Way to go, Chloe!" He taunted

Chloe looked up at Kerry sheepishly, "Sorry…" she apologized.

Kerry smiled. "It's quite alright," she responded, "just as long as no one gets hurt." She added, winking.

Chloe smiled at the redheaded woman and both she and Liam turned when a woman's voice came from the doorway. "Chloe Alexis and Liam Kurtis, what did I tell you about coming inside when you're wet?" Jill demanded as she walked towards them, a green beach towel in one hand and a purple one in the other. "And what should I not have to tell you about running into people…" she added under her breath.

Laughing, Kerry waved Jill off. "It's fine, really." She said before glancing at Chloe and Liam. "Like I always say: as long as I don't have to actually utilize my medical skills, I'm happy."

That elicited a laugh from Jill and she apologized once more before herding the two children, who seemed to be covered in a mix of sand, seaweed, and something blue, upstairs.

Kerry shook her head with a chuckle and proceeded through the house and onto the back deck.

It, and the area surrounding, was deserted, she realized, albeit a head of blonde hair down on the beach, sitting on a large, flat rock. Not giving it a second thought, Kerry walked down the steps and across the small piece of land before she found herself standing only a few feet away from where Maggie was sitting.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Kerry went further, taking a step closer and clearing her throat slightly so Maggie wouldn't be surprised by her voice when she spoke. "Hi, Maggie…" she said.

The blonde hesitated a long moment before slowly turning around. "Hi." She greeted quietly.

Kerry motioned towards the empty spot on the rock next to Maggie. "May I join you?"

The blonde nodded, sliding over a little bit and placing her two yellow crutches to her right, laying them against the slab of sea washed stone.

Kerry smiled a silent thanks before sitting down to Maggie's left and extracting her arm from her own aluminum crutch.

The silence stretched for a long few moments, Kerry gazing out over the vast expanses of the ocean and the houses surrounding it, and Maggie fiddling with the hem of her white tank top.

"Do you like it here?" Kerry asked, finally breaking the silence.

Maggie's tanned, though freckled shoulders moved up in a shrug. "I guess so..." she offered, "Do you?"

Kerry tilted her head to the side in consideration before shrugging her own shoulders. "I think so."

Maggie nodded and the two fell back into a semi comfortable silence. This one spread over another couple of minutes before Maggie broached the subject Kerry had been planning on chatting with her about. "You don't have CP, do you?" She asked.

Kerry shook her head. "How could you tell?"

Maggie gave another shrug. "You just don't walk like anyone I know who has CP." She explained, not quite sure as to how to explain it.

Kerry nodded. "Do you know a lot of other people with cerebral palsy?" She asked, eyes scanning the lake's surface.

The blonde shook her head. "Just Alex and Lauren…I met them at physical therapy."

From the blonde's tone, Kerry could tell she wasn't the biggest fan of either person. Moving onto another subject, she spoke with a gesture towards the pair of crutches to Maggie's right. "Those are pretty cool, huh?" she asked.

Maggie shrugged, "I had purple ones before, and pink ones when I was little." She offered.

Kerry smiled and nodded. "I wish they were made like that when I was your age…" she mentioned.

Maggie turned quickly, eyeing Kerry with surprise. "When you were my age?" She questioned, hoping for some clarification.

Kerry nodded, feeling an odd comfort that gave her the ability to elaborate freely. "I don't think they made those anywhere back then." She laughed, "It was a long time ago."

Maggie shook her head. "But you had that when you were my age?" she asked, looking at Kerry's crutch, "Why?"

And so Kerry, with ease that surprised even herself, told the nine year old about her own disability, explaining in relatively deep detail how and why her femur wasn't in its proper place, and how that affected the way she walked. In doing so, she also tried to make allusions to Maggie's own disability in attempt to make the young girl who, Kerry knew from judging her earlier reaction, was a mirror of her own nine year old self, feel a little less different.

Maggie was now listening intently, even adding her own two cents to the conversation. "What did you do when people looked at you funny?" She asked.

Kerry's brow furrowed; what did I do, she repeated in her head, more like what do I still do…

The redheaded shrugged. "I try to ignore them, but that can be hard sometimes." She admitted, "Sometimes I think people just aren't sure what to think…sometimes people don't know anyone who uses crutches or limps, and they're curious about why someone's different from them."

Maggie nodded as a small smile found its way to her lips. As it did, a small chuckle escaped her throat.

Kerry smiled, "What?"

Maggie chuckled, "Liam always just tells me to stick my tongue out at them and make a scary face…" she said, chuckling more and more until she was in a fully fledged fit of laughter.

Kerry laughed, too, her head tilting back. At least he wasn't suggesting she threaten them with her crutches, she thought with a growing smile, because that is one nasty habit to get into.


	5. Repudiation

"Long time no see." Kim said with a smile as Kerry entered the kitchen, a smile of her own etched clearly across her face.

The redhead nodded, joining Kim and Katherine at the counter where the pair were working away, preparing dinner. "Need any help?"

Kate began to protest, arguing that Kerry was a guest and therefore shouldn't be put to work, but Kim put the knife she was using down and backed away from the chopping board with a smile on her face. "Believe me, mom, if you were to choose between the two of us to help you cook, Kerry would be your top pick." She looked at Kerry, grinning, "I'll just go see what everyone else is up to…"

Kate and Kerry both looked after Kim as she left, then looked at each other, unspoken words being said through smiling eyes. Kate chuckled then went back to work, speaking easily as she pulled a pan from deep within the oven. "I put her on salad duty." She explained, nodding towards the lettuce Kim had been cutting up.

Kerry chuckled. "For obvious reasons."

Kate grinned and placed the casserole dish on the stove top. "I'm glad you were able to make it…" she said, "I know how difficult it must be for you both to get the same weekend off, and then to fly here…"

Nodding, Kerry responded as she cut the rest of the lettuce. "It can be…but it doesn't hurt that I make the ER schedules and she has her supervisor in the palm of her hand." She said, looking up to see a cocked eyebrow on Kate's face. Quickly, she added, "They're good friends…some sort of psychiatrist bond."

Kate nodded. "Well regardless, I'm glad you were able to make it."

Kerry smiled, placing the knife down on the counter top. "Thank you for having me." She replied genuinely.

The two woman continued putting together dinner, calling in whoever happened to walk by to bring the dishes to the deck and to set the patio table.

Soon after, the entire Legaspi family and Company was seated outside, dining and drinking, laughing and talking. Maggie had made a point of sitting next to Kerry, and Kim was situated on the redhead's other side.

"So you're a doctor like Auntie Kim, right?" Maggie asked, her mouth half full of salad.

Kerry nodded, swallowing her food. "Kind of…I help people who are hurt: if they're bleeding or don't feel well, and Kim helps people who are sick mentally: if they're unhappy or really sad, for example." She explained.

Maggie stared at her for a long moment, a veil of confusion having fallen over her face before she shrugged and took a bite of her hot dog.

Kerry smiled, watched the girl for a second, and took another bite of her own dinner.

The table talked for a while, everyone seemingly involved in smaller side conversations, until Ken Legaspi drew everyone's attention to his end of the table. "So how does everyone feel about boating tomorrow?" He asked heartily, assuming everyone would be interested and willing.

Faces seemed to light up, and Liam and Chloe began to fidget with excitement.

Kerry, however, felt her stomach sink.

Kim knew her girlfriend could handle most anything, regardless of any disability. She also knew that what was seemingly the single snag in her armor was motion sickness. Severe motion sickness, at that. And, to top it off, Kerry had only packed enough Dramamine to get her through the flights there and home; the stuff made even the strongest of people feel like utter crap. She could, of course, write a prescription for Kerry, but it was a holiday weekend and she knew none of the surrounding pharmacies would be able to fill it in time.

Kim looked at Kerry, getting ready to speak up on her behalf, when Jill spoke. "I think Maggie and I will stay behind," she said, a bit of disappointment threading her voice unintentionally, "right Mags?"

Maggie nodded in disappointment before looking up at Kerry, as if she knew Kerry had been looking at her curiously. "I get sea sick."

Kerry grinned slightly, the gears turning in her head. "I do too..." She admitted, before turning to look at Kim, then Jill. "What if I stay behind with Maggie?" she offered.

Jill looked dumbfounded for a moment; it was rare someone offered to keep an eye on Maggie. It wasn't that she acted out or needed constant surveillance, but it was the fear of being responsible for someone who is seemingly so fragile that deterred people from offering. Jill, her husband and their children knew Maggie was far from breakable, but also recognized there were more challenges in babysitting her as opposed to, say, Chloe.

Given Kerry's medical training and Kim's praise, she almost felt comfortable allowing her to stay with Maggie for the day, but there was one thing that pulled her back…

"That sounds like a great idea!" Kim exclaimed, almost too excitedly. She slowed down, calming herself slightly. "I mean, why not, right? There's no use in both Kerry and Jill staying home when Kerry's more than capable of watching Maggie." She said.

Kevin looked at Kim, then Maggie and Kerry, then his wife, eyebrows raised at Jill in question. When she didn't speak up, Kevin smiled. "That sounds like a great idea…" he replied, earning a warning kick under the table from his wife. "Jill-" he began, wondering what his wife's problem was.

"I don't mind staying behind," she offered, smiling as genuinely as she could while she lied through her teeth. "Boating isn't really my thing, anyway."

Everyone, including Kevin, looked at Jill in confusion. It was silent for a long, drawn out moment, and Jill remained bent over her plate, until the awkwardness passed.

It finally did, though Kerry remained silent, a heavy weight on her shoulders.

After dinner, Kerry helped clear the table while Kim pulled Kevin off to the side.

In the secluded hallway separating the basement and the kitchen, she backed him against the wall and whispered harshly, "What the hell is Jill's problem?"

Kevin massaged the bridge of his nose. "I…"

Kim cut him off. "You know what? I don't want to hear any excuses you're going to make in her defense. I know what her problem is." She said, her tone hushed and raspy as she struggled not to yell. "She doesn't think Kerry is capable when you know damn well she's more competent."

Kevin pierced his younger sister with a harsh stare. "How do we know that?" He challenged.

"Damnit, Kevin." Her anger grew, "She's a physician," she held up one finger, "she's my girlfriend of a year and a half," she held up another, "and her goddamn disability doesn't stop her from doing anything," she finished, holding up a third, and final, finger. "_Anything_."

Kevin rocked back on his heels, refraining from firing back and taking a moment to think. His sister had a point, and he suddenly felt guilty and ashamed; he had been quick to judge Kerry, doing the same thing he prayed others wouldn't do to Maggie. "I'll talk to her." He said and, when Kim raised an eyebrow, he promised, "I will, I will…right now."

Kim nodded once, sternly. "Good."

Kevin nodded and turned around, leaving the small, dark hallway.

Kim sighed heavily and followed her older brother, heading off to find Kerry.


	6. Apologies and Explanations

Kerry put the last of the plates she was carrying on the kitchen counter and stood off to the side, a multitude of thoughts running through my mind. She was deep in thought when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning around, she was pulled away, Kim grabbing her hand and leading her into the house.

When they were in a secluded room, one of the many in the Legaspi house, Kim sat Kerry down on the couch and occupied the seat next to her.

Kim searched the dull, saddened eyes and cupped Kerry's strong chin. "I'm sorry about Jill…" she apologized for her sister-in-law.

Kerry shrugged weakly and shook her head slightly. "It's fine." She said, her voice harsh as she tried to convince both Kim and herself that Jill's rude behavior hadn't bothered her.

Kim frowned. "No it's not, Ker…" she said, "And you know it's not."

Kerry's eyes fell.

Kim continued. "It's okay that it bothers you, you know…" she offered, "it should bother you- she has no right to act like that."

Kerry shook her head and laughed cynically. "But it's not, Kim…I'm nearly thirty eight years old. I'm used to being looked down on, because God knows it's happened all my life." She said matter-of-factly, not looking for pity, as Kim knew.

"But it doesn't mean it should happen, and you shouldn't have to be immune to it…" Kim explained softly. "She was out of line."

Kerry stared at Kim with soft eyes.

Kim went on, "Kevin's going to talk to her…there's no need for Jill and you to both stay behind when you're more than willing to keep an eye on Maggie."

Kerry nodded slowly. She knew that, and that had been her point in offering to watch Maggie. However, Jill's apprehension had bothered her, and now she didn't see the point in arguing it. She also knew, however, that Kim wouldn't allow her to just step down.

"Okay?" Kim asked gently, directing Kerry's green eyes to her own blue ones.

Kerry nodded with more strength, smiling weakly. "Okay."

Kim smiled as well and leaned in, softly brushing her lips against Kerry's. Pulling away, she leaned her own forehead against the one in front of her and grasped the redhead's strong, though delicate hands. "Come on," she murmured, pulling Kerry from her seat.

Kerry obliged, allowing Kim to pull her up and following the blonde, her hand grasping Kim's right, out of the small sitting room and into the main area of the large house.

"What's going on tonight?" Kerry asked, realizing there was probably rarely a dull moment in the Legaspi household.

Kim smiled over her shoulder, "Well," she began dramatically, bringing a small smile to Kerry's lips, "Kevin was just going to start a bonfire."

Kerry chuckled. "That sounds…" she searched for the right word, not entirely sure how it sounded, "fun..."

Kim nodded. "It is, believe me." She promised, walking into the almost-desolate kitchen; Kevin and Jill were standing at the counter, obviously just coming down from a heated conversation.

Kerry tried to pull away from Kim and get through the room as quickly as she could, but was stopped by both Kim's unyielding hold on her hand and Jill's voice cutting through the tension-filled air.

"Kerry, wait." The brunette said hurriedly.

The redhead halted and her eyes moved slowly from the ground up to pin the brunette with a strong stare; Kerry's eyes were unwavering, neither taxing nor feeble. She waited for the younger woman to continue.

"I'm sorry that I…" she couldn't bear to admit her faults, lingering on the unfinished sentence before continuing, "I'm not used to having someone who is actually qualified, who actually knows what they're doing when it comes to Maggie…" she explained, her tone seemingly genuine. "There have been instances where we haven't been able to find suitable babysitters, and over the years we've" she looked at Kevin then back at Kerry, "gotten accustomed to doing everything ourselves." She said. "If Maggie would like to stay behind with you tomorrow, and you'd like to watch her, it'd be doing us a big favor." Jill finished.

Kerry's green eyes had softened, and a faint smile was etched across her face. "If Maggie would like to," she echoed, "then I'd love to."

Jill smiled and Kim could have sworn she saw her diaphragm loosen with relief.

Kevin, too, smiled. "I'll go have a talk with her…" he said, walking past where Kerry and Kim stood.

Kim squeezed Kerry's hand and followed her older brother, leaving her girlfriend and sister-in-law alone together.

The brunette gave an awkward smile, unsure of what else to say.

Sensing Jill's uneasiness, Kerry spoke. "It is okay, you know. Your reaction." She began, her tone kind and understanding without being condescending. "I'm used to being treated a little differently, and I understand your apprehensions..." she explained, "I just think…" she shrugged her shoulders and looked into the brown eyes in front of her, "I think I could help Maggie."

Jill studied the older woman for a long couple of moments. She took note of the hesitation in her voice and was unsure of how to reply…

"I know what it's like to be nine years old and to feel like you don't belong." Kerry added matter-of-factly.

Jill nodded slowly, now understanding what Kerry meant by being able to "help" Maggie. Though she understood, she wasn't sure how she felt about it. However, she wasn't sure if she'd ever have a clear understanding of how she felt- was her view obstructed because she was on the outside? Or was she biased about just how much help was needed because she was Maggie's mother?

Kerry was studying Jill's face, which was tensed with thought and confusion, when the telltale noise of crutches on wood sounded from behind her.

Turning, she smiled when she saw three heads of blonde hair; Kevin, Kim, and Maggie all stood, smiling with pleasure and looking as if they were bearers of good news.

"What're we going to do tomorrow?" Maggie asked, smiling at the redheaded woman.

Kerry grinned, looking first at Kim then at Kevin for confirmation. When Kevin nodded, she looked back at Maggie. "That is a very good question." She replied happily, a tone of excitement threaded through her voice.


	7. Hangover

"Oh…my...god…" Kim moaned, rolling over in bed and pulling the pillow over her head, shielding the morning light from her eyes.

Kerry turned around from where she stood in the bathroom, her eyebrows furrowed. "Are you alright?" She asked, her speech altered by the toothbrush in her mouth.

Kim groaned.

"No?" Kerry asked, chuckling. Rinsing her mouth out and placing her toothbrush back in its holder, she walked over to her and Kim's bed, sitting down on the edge and placing a hand on Kim's back.

Kim sighed and lifted the pillow from her head, "I should not have mixed last night…"

Kerry rolled her eyes, laughing and heading back into the small bathroom. From her cosmetic bag, she withdrew a bottle of ibuprofen. Filling a Dixie cup with water, she went back to the bed. "Here," she said, holding them both out to the blonde who was now on her back, hand over her eyes. "Take this."

Kim pulled herself into a sitting position and did as directed. Afterwards, she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "There is no way I'm getting on any damn boat today…" she shook her head once before realizing that probably wasn't the best thing for her pounding head and uneasy stomach.

Kerry pushed Kim's curls away from her eyes and smiled. "I'll be surprised if you're able to get out of the house today," she said curtly, her smile softening what would have been a low shot. Getting up from the bed, she walked to the door, grabbing her crutch and opening the door. "I'll go let your dad know that you're not quite up to braving the lake." She teased.

Kim groaned, rolling over. "It's the ocean, Ker."

Kerry laughed and shut the door, "Same difference."

The noise of the Legaspi household slowly became louder as Kerry descended the second to last flight of stairs and, when she got to the bottom of the last, her eyes were overwhelmed with the bustle going on inside the kitchen.

"Chloe Alexis, you stop right there!" Kate called out to her youngest granddaughter, halting the brunette right in front of Kerry.

Kerry bit her lip in attempt not to laugh at the five year old, who had peanut butter smudged on the corners of her mouth and was wearing a once piece bathing suit backwards. With amused eyes, she looked at Chloe knowingly, before glancing up at Kate. "Good morning," she smiled, glancing back down at Chloe, "to both of you."

Kate chuckled, "Good morning to yourself." The older woman then directed her attention back to her ill-dressed grandchild. "You, little missy, need to go find your mother and have her clean you up." He ordered, sending Chloe on her way. After her, she called, "And turn your bathing suit around!"

Kerry chuckled, watching as Chloe scampered away, then looked back up, taking in the rest of the kitchen's inhabitants. She was about to approach Ken, who was standing at the refrigerator, when Kate addressed her, "Where's Kim? She's not still sleeping, is she?"

"No," Kerry shook her head, "Well, actually, she might be back to sleep by now..." She responded, before adding, "She's got quite the hangover."

Kate sighed and the refrigerator door shut as Ken pinned Kerry with a curious look. "Is that so?"

Kerry nodded slowly, "And I'm not exactly surprised…" she said, more to herself than anything, before adding, "I don't think she's going to be up to going out on the water today."

Ken chuckled goodheartedly and rolled his eyes. "I'm not surprised, either…" he said, "tell her to rest up."

Kerry smiled and nodded, turning to head back up the stair when she saw Kevin heading down them. "You ready for a day with Maggie?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in mock-challenge. "I hope so, because she's definitely excited." He added without giving Kerry time to respond to his previous question.

Kerry nodded, "Looking forward to it." she replied with a smile.

And she was. It wasn't often she got to spend quality time with anyone besides Kim, and spending time with kids from outside of work was limited to the infrequent visits she and Kim received from Kim's best gay friends, Joel and Eric, who had a newly adopted daughter, Nora. And even then, a one year olds' presence isn't nearly as stimulating as a nine year olds'. So yes, she truly was looking forward to spending the day with Maggie.

What exactly they were doing, however, remained unknown.

Kerry pushed open the attic door after climbing the multiple flights of stairs and found a long body sprawled out on the bed, face down, and a mess of blonde curls spread out over the crisp sheets.

Walking lightly on her feet, Kerry tried to remain quiet as she moved about their bedroom, but Kim's voice told her that the blonde was no longer asleep. "What'd they say?" She asked, her voice groggy.

"Your dad isn't surprised," She replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "and asked me to tell you to get some rest."

Kim sighed and rolled onto her back. "What're you and Maggie doing today?" She asked.

Tracing circles on Kim's upturned palm, Kerry replied: "Well, we'll have breakfast…then I don't really know." She replied. "Suggestions?"

Kim nodded and patted the spot on the bed next to her, wordlessly instructing Kerry to swing her legs around and sit next to her. Kerry did so and rested her head back against the headboard as Kim listed of a slew of attractions within a seventy mile radius. Many of them were scratched off the list as they went, and by the end they'd settled on two options: Cape Cod Children's Museum or a movie. Kerry honestly didn't care which they did, and decided she'd leave it up to Maggie.

The pair were resting in the morning light, silence having fallen over them, when the sound of feet on stairs and a fist knocking at their shut door brought them out of their trance.

"Come in…" Kim called.

It was Jill, and she smiled awkwardly when she saw the two women on the bed together. "I'm sorry…uh…"

Kim waved her hand, "It's fine, Jill…what's up?" Her tone was rough with annoyance, but whether it was because of her hangover or the previous evening's disagreement was unknown to both Jill and Kim herself.

She played with the hem of her shirt, pulling down her oxford button down. "I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a second, Kerry…" she asked, motioning towards the door with her head.

Kerry's eyebrows flickered downward for only moment but she agreed, pulling herself off their bed and following the brunette down the stairs, shooting Kim a curious look over her shoulder as she went.

Back in the now-deserted kitchen, Jill leaned against the breakfast bar, her elbows and forearms on the granite. Kerry leaned against the kitchen counter opposite her, crossed her arms loosely in front of her, and waited for the younger woman to speak.

She did, explaining that Maggie was allergic to peanuts and that Kerry had to make sure she was wearing her glasses if there was any reading involved, and made sure Kerry understood that crutches don't work well in sand and that, although Maggie had been working with her physical therapist to gain independence from her crutches, she still could only handle so much walking.

Kerry tried not to roll her eyes.

Before Jill could go on any further, Kerry cut her off. "Jill," she began, her tone a calm mix of understanding and annoyance. She wasn't mad, but she would begin to be if the obvious continued to be stated. "Don't worry about it. We'll be fine."

Jill took in a frazzled breath and nodded, smiling slightly. "Right, right. I'm sorry, it's just…"

Kerry nodded. "Don't worry, I know."

* * *

Thank you guys so, so much for your reviews and encouragement! I'm not so sure I'd have completed so much of this so quickly had it not been for the motivation I get whenever I see a new review. Thanks again :)


	8. Muffins and Movies

A little bit of a filler, but there are about eight or nine chapters left (I have all but one written) and the majority are filled with some sort of drama, so stay tuned!

* * *

Maggie led Kerry back into the kitchen after they saw the two cars containing the rest of the Legaspi clan, minus Kim, off. She was a fair three feet in front of Kerry, and green eyes watched the nine year olds' gate curiously, studying its awkwardness. Wanting not to be caught taking note of the young girl's disability for a second time, she looked back up, her eyes focusing straight ahead.

When the pair got back inside, Maggie turned around in the center of the kitchen, her eyes studying Kerry. "Are you a good cook?" Maggie asked, her tone slightly challenging her babysitter.

Kerry chuckled and nodded. "Hungry?"

A large smile found its way to Maggie's face. "Can we have…muffins?" She asked with youthful excitement.

Kerry shrugged, smiling, "Only if you help." She agreed.

Maggie's smile grew even larger and the pair set out to gather the multiple ingredients needed. After some searching, reaching and digging, the kitchen island held everything they needed.

Maggie had since climbed onto a stool, her hands now free, and Kerry extracted her arm from her own crutch, discarding it and leaving it far out of the way. Grabbing the accurate measuring cups and two large bowls from the cupboards near the sink, Kerry brought them back to the countertop and stood next to Maggie.

"Alright," the redhead began, going over a recipe from memory, "Do you want to measure out two cups of flour?" she directed, pushing both the canister of flour and measuring cup towards the nine year old.

Maggie followed direction while Kerry preheated the oven and measured the correct amount of baking powder, baking soda, and salt. She then directed her girlfriend's niece to dump all four into the bowl, and grabbed a wooden spoon to mix them together. When they were mixed fairly well, she pushed it across the granite towards Maggie. "Do you want to finish that up?"

The simple action brought yet another smile to Maggie's face, and she took the spoon in one hand, and finished the job Kerry had begun.

Kerry went on to mix the wet ingredients, beating them in the second bowl, and the pair mixed their bowls together. Kerry took over the stirring, adding ample amounts of blueberries, and left Maggie to place a liner in each of the cups. Finally, after filling all 24 with a fair amount of mix, Kerry placed each pan in the oven. As she closed the oven door, Maggie's voice caused Kerry to turn her head towards the young girl. "Can you walk without your crutch?"

Kerry's eyebrows furrowed for a moment and Maggie looked down, embarrassed at asking such a question. Internally, Kerry groaned and scolded herself for allowing her facial expressions to talk for her, but reassured Maggie, shutting the oven door and taking the few short steps between the two countertops. "It's okay, Maggie…that wasn't a bad question."

Maggie looked back up, one eyebrow arched slightly.

Kerry continued. "Not bad at all." Moving onto the original question, she nodded, but decided to ask Maggie a question of her own. "Why do you use crutches, Maggie?"

Blue eyes looked at her skeptically and the freckled skin surrounding them crinkled. "Because I have-"

Kerry cut her off, shaking her head and rephrasing her question. "I mean…alright, do you use them because you can't walk without them, or because they help you?"

"Oh," Maggie responded, "they help me. I'm kind of wobbly without them, and it hurts sometimes."

Kerry nodded. "That's right…I use mine because it helps me move a little quicker and for longer," she replied, before adding, "and because it hurts sometimes."

The answer seemingly fulfilled the nine year olds curiosity and silence relapsed. Kerry silently began cleaning up, putting all the measuring cups and utensils they'd used into the bowls, and placing them in the sink to be cleaned, while Maggie sat idly.

"How would you feel about going to see a movie? Lilo & Stitch?" Kerry asked once the countertop was cleared.

Maggie's blue eyes lit up in agreement.

Kerry grinned. She'd heard Liam and Maggie talking about it the previous evening, and recalled that Liam had gone with his friends back home to see it. Maggie had seemed as if she wanted to see it, and Kerry had made sure to check the showing times earlier that morning when she called.

"The movie's at one o'clock, so if you get dressed now and we eat as soon as the muffins are ready," she checked the watch on her wrist, "we should get there in time."

The nine year old, who was wearing the shorts and tank top she slept in, nodded and slid off the stool clumsily, but in a way that exemplified practice. She grabbed both her crutches and left the room, heading for the stairs towards her and Chloe's room, which was on the second floor.

Kerry double checked the muffins, which were coming along quite nicely if she did say so herself, then took the stairs up to her and Kim's room. There, she found the bathroom door open and the shower running. She saw Kim's slender silhouette through the semitransparent curtain and walked closer to the bathroom.

"Kim?" she questioned, her voice soft in consideration of Kim's hangover.

The silhouette turned and the curtain was pulled back, exposing Kim's glowing face and chest.

A delicate, blonde eyebrow was arched suspiciously and invitingly, and Kerry took a step back, chuckling. "Maggie and I are going to see Lil & Stitch." she said, before adding, "Do you want to come?"

Kim smiled and shrugged. "Are you comfortable going alone?"she asked, her tone neither condescending nor judgemental.

Kerry nodded. "I think we'll be alright." She responded, thinking mainly of slight mobility issues that could possibly arise; the stares and glances she could deal with, but she'd be damned if she found herself in a position that put Maggie in physical danger because she didn't have a hand to spare.

Kim smiled and leaned forward, sticking her head further out of the steaming shower. With eyes closed, and puckered lips, she silently initiated a kiss between herself and Kerry.

"Have fun." Kim responded once she pulled her face back from Kerry's.

Kerry grinned. "There'll be muffins on the counter." She replied, pivoting and exiting the room.

Descending the stairs, Kerry stopped on the second floor, walking down the hall towards the open door of Maggie's room. Inside, the nine year old wore in a fresh, blue and green striped tee shirt and a pair of white shorts that fell mid-thigh on her thin, tanned legs. She sat on the lower bunk, her hands running through her waist-length hair in frustration. Kerry watched, going unnoticed, as the nine year old made an attempt at detangling the long, curly snarls.

She cleared her throat slightly, and Maggie's head whipped around, her blue eyes looking at Kerry.

"Need a hand?" Kerry offered.

Maggie nodded and chuckled slightly. Kerry pushed off the doorframe with her back and took a seat on Maggie's bed, directing her to turn slightly so the blonde's back was to her. Gently, she ran her hands through the locks, detangling them with careful hands as she went.

"Do you want me to braid it?" she offered.

Maggie nodded wordlessly and Kerry's nimble fingers went to work. Starting at the crown of Maggie's head, she French braided the thick, almost white colored hair until it was in a tight plait. Without words, Maggie pulled something off her wrist and presented Kerry with a hair elastic, which she proceeded to tie at the end of the styled hair.

Patting Maggie's shoulder, she spoke. "All done."

Naturally, Maggie's hand found the braid and she explored it blindly. "Is it pretty?" She asked.

Kerry laughed and pulled herself off the low lying bed. "Of course it is," she replied while tilting her head towards the door, "I did it."

Maggie laughed quietly, grabbed her crutches, and followed Kerry out of her bedroom.


	9. Pinky Promise

The credits rolled and the lights came on, creating a dim glow throughout the theatre. Kerry blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust, then looked to her right, where Maggie was seated. She knew, from the laughing that had come from the little girl, that she'd enjoyed the movie, and from the smile on her face she could tell that the movie had been a success. Kerry had enjoyed the movie, too, but couldn't draw quite as much pleasure from it as the nine year old.

Maggie looked at up at her aunt's girlfriend, her eyes questioning what was next. Without words, Kerry stood up, cueing Maggie to do the same.

They exited the dim theatre, Kerry throwing away her empty water and Maggie's empty M&M bag on their way.

"Did ya' like it?" Maggie asked, looking up for a second as they walked down the crowded hallway.

"Yeah, I did." Kerry responded, smiling. "Did you?"

Maggie nodded, her smiling growing. "Stitch is really cute! Imagine if dogs really did look like that? You know, blue and all? I think it'd be cute, but kinda' creepy...I mean-" Maggie's rapid fire explanation was brought to an abrupt halt when a boy, who looked to be no older than Maggie herself, backed into her, sending her forward then back and nearly to the ground. Instinctively, Kerry reached out with her left hand and steadied her.

"Hey! Watch it!" The freckled boy ordered, spinning around with an annoyed glare on his face. His dark eyes scanned Maggie, lingering on the two walking sticks on either side of her. As if a switch was flicked, his face dropped and his eyes went blank.

"I-I-I'm…Uh…I'm…" he stuttered nervously.

Kerry stood idle, unsure of how to react. It's not like she could yell at him; he wasn't one of her residents, backing into Maggie had been a mistake, and he honestly hadn't done anything wrong on purpose.

A blonde haired woman snapped Kerry from her train of thought, apologies escaping her lips rapidly. "I'm so sorry…someone needs to watch where he's going, right Spencer?" She asked, before looking back at Maggie then Kerry and speaking again, "I'm sorry."

Her words and the sympathetic gleam in her eyes as she scanned the pair clipped a nerve of Kerry's and she stiffened unintentionally. Willing Maggie to be strong through some sort of nonexistent telepathy, she pursed her lips in a tight smile and placed her hand gently on Maggie's back. "No problem." She said harshly.

The blonde woman didn't catch the hint and gave another pitying smile, making Kerry's stomach revolt and curdle.

Kerry gave her one last tight, curt smile before directing Maggie past the mother and son, through the crowd, and towards the exit. Wordlessly, they exited the building, crossed the parking lot and climbed into Kerry and Kim's rental car.

Kerry moved naturally to put the car into drive but stopped, putting into park and turning in her seat to face the sullen nine year old.

"Maggie?" She questioned, her voice soft and gentle.

The young girl's eyes faced forward, then dropped to study her lap before slowly wandering up until the icy pools met Kerry's green ones. The redhead could see faint moistness, but no tears were escaping, which could either be a good sign, or a very, very bad sign...

Pulling out her psychological skills, Kerry addressed what had gone on inside. "How do you feel about…" she searched for the right word, "that?"

Maggie shrugged lifelessly and Kerry realized that the lack of tears was a bad thing.

"I didn't like it." Kerry offered simply, hoping it'd get the ball rolling. The blonde remained silent and Kerry proceeded, "You know, no matter how many times it happens, it always bothers me at least a little bit." She said gently before placing her hand lightly on Maggie's tanned shoulder, "Did that hurt your feelings, what happened in there?"

Maggie picked her head up from its slouching, downward facing position and made her eyes meet Kerry's.

They were tear-filled and, as she nodded, the tears escaped, running freely down her cheeks.

Kerry squeezed the shoulder beneath her hand, but received Maggie's entire torso clutched between her own arms. The young girl burrowed her head into Kerry's chest, silent sobs escaping her body.

Kerry's hands aimlessly smoothed over Maggie's braid and soothed her vocally.

"It's okay, sweetie…" she said softly. "You're alright."

After a while, the sobs ceased and the nine year old pulled away from Kerry's arms, bringing her own hands up to wipe the wetness from under her eyes. "I'm sorry…" She began to apologize, a veil of shame and embarrassment falling over her face.

Kerry brushed a stray hair from Maggie's face. "You don't need to be sorry."

Maggie picked her head up. "I don't like when I get treated so differently…" she whispered harshly, the frustration in her voice crystal clear.

Kerry nodded. "I know you don't…" she offered, refraining from teaching her any lessons or explaining the ideology of the ignorant and uneducated.

Maggie pinned Kerry with narrow eyes. "How don't you care?"

Suddenly, Kerry felt as if she'd been hit with a sack of bricks. "What…What do you mean?"

Maggie huffed. "How do you stop caring? I don't want it to bother me! I'm different and I'm always going to be different but it still hurts my feelings!" She explained, her eyes wild and flaming as she went on. "I'm such a baby for crying about it, but I can't make it stop hurting me."

Kerry made sense of what Maggie was saying and put her hand on the nine year olds freckled cheek, her thumb brushing away a stray tear. "Maggie, how old do you think I am?"

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed. "As old as my mommy?"

Kerry smiled weakly and nodded. "Give or take a few years." She responded before going on to make her point. "And how old are you?"

"I'll be ten in September." The blonde replied, a sense of pride in her voice.

Kerry nodded. "I'm almost twenty seven years older than you," she began, nearly shuttering as she aged herself even more so than she had when she compared herself to a mother of three, "…what I'm saying is that I wasn't confident when I was your age, either. I was teased and afraid and shy. I hated who I was and wished more than anything I could have changed." She explained. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Maggie's piercing eyes studied her for a long moment before her head began to nod slowly.

Kerry smiled and squeezed her shoulder, "There'll be a day, whether it's tomorrow or in a year or in five years when you will hardly care what anyone says or faces anyone makes."

Maggie smiled weakly and nodded in confirmation, and Kerry turned back to face front, pulling her seatbelt over her chest and starting the car. The pair headed back towards the Legaspi household, silence falling over them.

A few moments into the drive, Maggie turned in her seat and looked at Kerry's profile. "What do I do until that happens?"

Kerry remained silent as she considered the question at hand; sure, she'd taken psychology 101 in medical school and had successfully completed her psychiatry rotation in her third year, but that, even with her own personal experience, didn't give her the clearcut answer she knew Maggie was looking for. Hell, she thought as she drove, there probably was no clearcut answer.

Glancing at Maggie for a second before refocusing on the road, she spoke. "Until then...until then you have to be who you are. Try not to let what others think bother you." She explained, "I know that probably doesn't help very much...but it'll all come in time."

Maggie looked at the side of Kerry's face warily. "Do you promise?"

Kerry smiled. "I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Maggie asked, sticking out her petite left pinky finger.

Kerry 's smile grew and she took her hand off the wheel. "I pinky promise." She said, linking her own finger with Maggie's.


	10. Dodging a Bullet

Thanks again for all of your reviews! I_ love_ hearing from you guys! However, I would like to ask that, if you dislike where the story is going or my style or whatever, you give _constructive_ criticism...constructive being the key word. I would like to please all of my readers, but I can't work towards that goal if you don't tell me what you want from me. So please, tell me what you think but if you're going to criticize do it in a helpful manner. Thanks!

Also, **ithinkyourewonderful**, I tried to respond to your message but FF is telling me you've disabled private messaging...this is the only way I could think of letting you know :)

Alright, enough of me...on to the story!

* * *

Kim was curled up in one of the two hammocks on the back deck when the sound of a screen door opening and closing snapped her out of her hangover-induced rest.

"Kim?" Her favorite voice called through the open air and, with a newfound strength, Kim pulled herself up.

"Hey you guys…" she greeted as she peered through the sliding screen door. "How was the movie?"

Maggie smiled. "It was really great! It kinda' makes me want a dog, but I know most dogs- well, no dogs are like Stitch. But it was awesome! Lilo was really funny and her sister, Nani, was kinda' mean but she was funny, too. And the music was really cool! Whoever Elvis is, I like him. Especially that 'Hound Dog' song!" She exclaimed rambunctiously.

Kim chuckled. "That's good, that's good…" she responded before glancing out the widows at the front of the house. "Looks like the caravan is back home…" she said, cueing Maggie to spin around and head straight for the door, undoubtedly going off to relay her story to her siblings and parents.

Kerry looked up at Kim. "How are you feeling?" She asked, moving forward and covering the few feet between she and the tall blonde.

Kim grinned. "Much better…" she said, draping her arms loosely over Kerry's shoulders. "How was the movie?"

Kerry sighed exasperatedly. "The movie was fine...but we had a bit of a breakdown in the car."

Kim's eyebrows furrowed.

Kerry sighed again before continuing. "A young boy accidentally pushed Maggie and of course he gave her 'the look', and then his mother got involved and gave both of us 'the look'. And then she shut down. I asked her what had bothered her and, after some silence, she completely broke down. She was absolutely sobbing…" Kerry recalled, her stomach twisting as the vision of Maggie's pain replayed in her mind. Shaking it away, she continued. "And then, when she calmed down, we talked and things are alright."

Kim was speechless; it was just Kerry's luck to have to deal with an emotionally distressed nine year old on her work-free weekend.

"Kim, it's alright…" Kerry added, sensing the guilt Kim was experiencing. "I promise, it's fine."

Kim gave her a weary look. "This was supposed to be a break from everything…" she said weakly.

Kerry smiled and stood on her tip toes, her lips touching Kim's for only a moment. "Never a dull moment in the Legaspi household, right?"

Kim cracked a small smile and brushed a piece of red hair behind Kerry's ear. "Right."

The front door opening made Kerry take a step back and both her eyes and Kim's turned towards the entering group. Kim's dad, brother and niece and nephew appeared first, with her grandparents, sister-in-law, mother, and Maggie on their heels. Soon, the kitchen was abuzz with chatter and movement and, after Kim was bombarded with a round of "how are you feeling?"'s, the couple was out on the deck, Kevin, Chloe and Liam, and Katherine joining them soon after.

"Where are Pops and Nana?" Kim asked, crisscrossing her legs underneath herself.

Katherine pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head, her blue eyes shining in the late-afternoon sun. "Napping..."

"As if they didn't do enough of that on the boat." Kevin added, smiling.

Chloe piped up after a screechy chuckle escaped her throat. "Pops was snoring so loud! He slept _all _day! You shoulda' heard 'im!" Her eyes were bright as she told Kim what she'd seen.

Liam huffed and rolled his eyes. "He was not sleeping the _whole_ day," he corrected, his newly-burnt cheeks crinkling.

Chloe scoffed at her older brother, her tongue sticking out of her pink lips in taunt.

Kim laughed at the pair but changed the subject swiftly, hoping to break up any argument or disagreement that was bound to take place. "Who wants to go for a swim?"

Chloe's eyes lit up and she threw her right arm in the air as if she were desperate to answer a question in class.

"Anyone else?" She asked.

Katherine and Kerry both shook their heads, as did Liam and Kevin. "Dad's gonna' help me with my pitching," the freckled preteen responded, looking at his father.

Kevin nodded in confirmation, getting up and cueing his son to do the same. "Don't let the sharks swallow you up, Chlo." He teased.

Chloe's eyebrows furrowed in thought before she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "There aren't sharks here! You're crazy, daddy…"

Kevin smiled, ruffling Chloe's dark hair as he walked by his daughter, sister, mother and Kerry. "You caught me…"

Once Kevin and Liam had left, Kim looked at Chloe then clapped her hands together. "Alright then, let's go get our suits on, darling." She said, directing Chloe towards the house and shooting Kerry a small smile as they went.

Kerry watched in a bit of a daze as her girlfriend walked away, her eyes glued to the blonde's slender hips. Only when Kim was no longer visible did she turn back towards Katherine, a sudden flush of embarrassment finding its way to her already-warm cheeks.

Katherine's blue eyes were watching the red head with amused interest. "You didn't want to go swimming?" She asked, foregoing any comment of the trance that her daughter had induced on the redhead.

Kerry studied her for a moment, wondering whether she was getting at something or just making small talk, but shook her head. "I've never really liked the ocean much. Looking at it is fine, but that's enough for me."

Katherine smiled and nodded. "I've been coming here since I met Kenneth and have lived on the coast my entire life but I've never taken a liking to it." She said, thinking aloud more than talking to Kerry directly.

"Where are you from originally?" Kerry asked, continuing with the small talk.

"I've lived all over New England. I was born in Boston, moved to Rhode Island then New Hampshire before coming back to Massachusetts for school." She replied.

Kerry nodded with interest. She was ashamed to admit, even to herself, that she had no idea what her girlfriend's mother had done pre-retirement. Ashamed especially when she was well aware of the fact that her father had been a Colonel in the Marine Corps before being honorably discharged when Kim was twelve. "What did you study?" She asked, hoping Kate wouldn't be offended.

The older woman smiled and a taint of nostalgia was clear in her features. "Ballet."

Kerry was not surprised in the least by this; the entire Legaspi family was tall- Kim being the shortest and Kenneth the tallest at 5'9" and 6'2" respectively- and they were all built the same, though Katherine was especially slender with her strong legs and arms going on for miles. She looked at her girlfriend's mother in interest, silently urging her to continue.

"I attended Boston Ballet for about six years then became an instructor. That's how I met Ken."

Kerry arched an eyebrow.

Kate chuckled and shook her head. "I wasn't teaching him…No; his sisters, Margo and Alice, were in my classes. We met at a recital. He was in uniform…" her eyes became glossy as she was deep in memory, trailing off and finishing the story in silence. After a moment of silence, she shook her head with a smile and brought herself back to reality. "I don't think Kim has mentioned anything about your family, and if she has, I'm sorry to say I don't remember…"

Kerry smiled understandingly. "That's alright…" she said, folding her hands in her lap. "My father was an engineer and my mother was an elementary school teacher…" Kerry inhaled deeply before continuing. "They both passed away when I was in medical school."

Katherine's eyes saddened. "I'm sorry…" she began but Kerry cut her off with a weakly reassuring smile.

"It's alright. It was a number of years ago."

Kate smiled and nodded. "Do you have any siblings?"

Kerry shook her head. "I was…uh, I was adopted. It's just me."

Kate grinned again. "Well we've got plenty of family to go around here." She invited warmly.

Kerry couldn't keep the smile off her face at the comment. She liked the sound of that; the idea of being not only a part, but a welcomed part of the Legaspi family was exactly what she wanted. "Thank you…that really means a lot." She admitted, taking a sip of her water.

"Now, when are you going to have children?"

Water nearly spewed from Kerry's mouth but, thankfully for both herself and the woman who was sitting across from her, she managed to choke it down. Coughing, she looked up. "Excuse me?"

The blonde laughed exuberantly. "I'm only kidding…well, partially, at least."

Having not be set at ease by Katherine saying she's was joking, Kerry searched for a response; what this woman wanted to hear, she had no idea; what she wanted to say to this woman, she wasn't so sure. "I…Uh, I…we've…we've discussed it…"

Katherine was about to respond when the screen door slid open, revealing Kim and Chloe, wearing their bathing suits with towels in hand.

"Ker? Are you all right?" Kim was asked once she had closed the door behind herself and Chloe, her eyes set on Kerry with concern.

Kerry looked at Kim questioningly.

"You're flushed."

Kerry blinked. "Fine." She nodded. "I'm fine. It's probably just the heat. Or something."

Kim's eyes studied her suspiciously for a moment longer before her shoulders shrugged. "Okay, well keep drinking water…" she advised unnecessarily, "we'll be in the ocean."

Chloe giggled, "Yeah! We'll be in the ocean!" She exclaimed exuberantly, her small hands positioned haughtily on her bathing suit clad hips.

Kim rolled her eyes, laughing, and scooped the brunette up in her arms, tickling her unmercifully. Loud screeches and laughs erupted from Chloe and, making sure the five year old didn't squirm right out of her arms, Kim carried her down onto the beach and to the water.

Kerry watched on with a strong mixture of disappointment, fear, and desire coursing through her veins; the aunt and niece were practically radiating happiness, and by the look on Kim's face, Kerry could tell that she genuinely loved making the younger girl smile and laugh. She knew Kim wanted children but had always tiptoed around the subject as much as possible; she wanted kids just as much, but there was a single thing that seemed to constantly deter her from planning on becoming a mother in the future…

Shaking the thoughts from her head, wanting not to deal with blocking out the flood of emotions they were sure to cause, Kerry turned back to Kate, hoping the woman would forget her train of thought and come up with another topic for them to discuss.

"So," Kate said, redirecting her attention towards the redhead. "Have you always lived in Chicago?"

Kerry sighed quietly in relief; Kate had forgotten what they'd been talking about and Kerry had dodged bullet. Shaking her head, Kerry continued their conversation..


	11. Unfair

Kim fell onto the queen size bed, wincing as her head bounced; she'd downed more Tylenol than she would medically suggest anyone take for a hangover, and she was pretty sure she had nearly drowned herself in water throughout the day, yet her headache would still not abate. She silently cursed herself, both for being such a lightweight and for not keeping the fact that she is a lightweight in mind the night before. However, she did find a little relief in the fact that it was finally time for she and Kerry to go to bed and, by tomorrow, any symptoms of her hangover would be gone.

Kim rolled onto her side at the sound of the bathroom door opening and smiled; Kerry was always beautiful in her eyes, but she loved the naturalness of Kerry when she was freshly showered. Her smile faltered, however, when she saw a familiar veil over Kerry's eyes: Kerry was, and probably had been all day, thinking of something. And that something was obviously bothering her.

The redhead tossed her folded clothes from that day onto the top of her suitcase and walked straight for the bed. She climbed onto the mattress without a word, lying on her back, eyes clouded with thought.

"Ker?" Kim asked, her voice gentle and caring. "Are you alright?" Her mind flashed back to that afternoon on the deck; Kerry was clearly flushed, it was pretty hot out after all, but the redhead hadn't been in the sun for that long throughout the day, anyway…

Kerry remained silent, her eyes cloudy.

Kim frowned. "Kerry?"

The redhead sighed and rolled onto her side, looking Kim in the eye softly. "I talked with your mom today…" she said, threading her pale fingers through Kim's. "She asked when we were going to have kids."

The somberness in Kerry's voice broke Kim's heart. "Don't let her bother you…she's just excited I've finally found someone-"

Kerry shook her head. "I…I'm…" she sighed. "I didn't know what to tell her."

Kim stared at the hand she held in her own and delicately traced over the deep lines. "I see."

Kerry shifted, rolling onto her opposite side so her back was facing Kim.

"Hey, hey…" Kim reacted, pulling Kerry back with an arm wrapped firmly around her waist. "Stop that."

Kerry stiffened at Kim's touch; she didn't want to talk, didn't want to think about it and regretted bringing up what had been bothering her all evening.

"Kerry…please, talk to me." She said. "I'm not a psychiatrist right now. I'm your girlfriend. Your _wife._"

At the last word, the one that got her every time, Kerry rolled over to face the blonde, revealing her tear stained face that was twisted with frustration. "I…I-I _want_ to be a mother, Kim…" she swallowed hard, "but I don't think…I don't think I _sh-should_ be a mother…" she paused for a moment before continuing, her voice barely a whisper "And _I know_ you want children…"

Kim's jaw went slack and her eyes fell. She tried wrapping her arms around Kerry but the redhead stiffened, moving away. "Kerry, what- what're you talking about? What do you mean, shouldn't?"

The redhead wiped the corners of her eyes with her hand. "My biological clock is ticking, Kim…"

Kim sat up defiantly, her eyes suddenly angry. "Thirty seven is not old, Kerry…" She sternly.

"It is when you've had arthritis since you were a teenager, Kim!" Kerry exclaimed angrily, sitting up as well. Her face was burning and her heart was pounding with adrenaline. She wasn't bringing her disability up as an excuse or a cry for pity, and Kim knew that. The redhead took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Whether or not we want realize it, I'm losing mobility…there's going to be a point where…." She shook her head, rephrasing what she was going to say, "I'm not expecting to be as mobile as I am now for the rest of my life, and I don't want my-my limitations to take away from their experiences…I couldn't do that to you. To them."

Kim's chest hurt at the pain in Kerry's voice as she admitted the raw, unconditional truth. She knew the reality of Kerry's disability: her dysplasia had gone untreated for her entire childhood, and once she was a teenager and back stateside, it was too late to do much about it. Kerry had told her that, sooner or later, the impact her misplaced joint was subjected to on a daily basis was going to catch up to her and that, eventually, the occasional flair ups she experienced now were going to be a part of daily life. The idea alone broke Kim's heart, and she hated to even think about the pain her lover was eventually going to endure.

The blonde's hand continued to draw intricate designs onto Kerry's palm; selfishly, she'd never considered the idea of Kerry's disability and their plans of starting a family conflicting. "I'm sorry, Ker…" she apologized quietly, "I never even thought..."

Kerry's shoulders rose and fell unsteadily as she fought away the tears. "I can't do that to-…It's not fair for you…"

Kim looked Kerry straight in the eye. "It's not fair for you, either." She said earnestly.

At those words, Kerry lost it, with tears flowing freely and the horrible sounds of bottled up sobs escaping her throat.

The blonde moved quickly, wrapping her bare arms around the tiny frame and whispering quiet comforts into her ear. As she held her distraught love, she couldn't help but question how realistic Kerry was being: of course, the redhead knew her own body better than Kim, but the blonde couldn't quite wrap her mind around the idea of Kerry's hip becoming such an issue that it might impede their future childrens' lives. But then again, how could she? It's hard to know something you don't completely understand and, over the past two or so years of knowing Kerry, she had learned that her disability and its effects, both emotionally and physically, were something that could truly only be understood by someone who dealt with it.

The minutes passed and, slowly, Kerry relaxed: the sobs tapered and Kerry's body became limp with emotional and physical exhaustion. Gently, Kim nestled the redhead back into bed, pulling the sheet and thin blanket on top of her before laying back herself. Kerry's green eyes flickered open at the movement but ended up closed and, after a few more moments, she was clearly asleep.

On her back, Kim studied the illuminated ceiling as she listened to the waves crashing outside. Her headache was back but she couldn't, for the life of her, will the thoughts to stop soaring through her mind. Amongst the dozens of questions she had, the most obvious one seemed the most critical: what was she going to do?

* * *

Only a few chapters left! Thanks for all of your awesome support!


	12. Marathon Analogies

"I don't know what to do, dad…" Kim said, her head resting heavily in her hand with her elbow planted on the granite countertop. The conversation she and Kerry shared the previous night had weighed heavily on her mind, causing her to get little sleep. She'd awoken as soon as the sun had begun shining through the attic windows and had pulled herself out of bed, wandering to the deserted kitchen and onto the back deck. She'd come back inside to pour herself a cup of coffee when she found her dad, dressed in his running shorts and a tee shirt getting ready for his morning run. Right away he picked up on her sullen mood and, with minimal arm-twisting, had been able to get her to tell him about the problem.

The Marine sat across from his daughter, his strong hands clasped around his coffee mug. He studied the dark liquid, weighing the problem at hand. He and his daughter had always had a close bond despite the many months he'd spent away from home in the first twelve or so years of her life, but he found he was having a hard time figuring out how to help her. Sighing, he looked into the familiar eyes. "Are you really ready to start a family?"

Kim's eyes studied the intricate, disordered pattern of the granite. She fingered the cool stone lightly, thinking. "Yeah, I think so...I mean, I haven't been thinking about it that much, at least not until now, but I've always-"

The colonel cut his daughter off. "No, Kimberly, are you ready as a couple? You and Kerry, together?"

"Oh." Kim said quietly. "Uh…well, yeah. I mean. Yeah." She thought for a moment: were they ready? They both held stable jobs at County and, between the two of them, earned enough money to keep their feet firmly on the ground; their relationship was steady: sure, they bickered occasionally, but they had been living together without any significant problems for over a year, and their love and devotion to each other had been proven unconditional throughout their relationship. Kim looked up at her father, nodding to support her answer. "Yeah, we are." She repeated.

Ken nodded. "Well there you go."

Blond curls fell as Kim shook her head. "But that doesn't change the fact that Kerry's so unsure...I've never seen her so...so afraid of something, dad." Kim explained. "She really doesn't think she can do this, but I can just see how bad she wants it. I can see how afraid she is, but I know she can do it. I _know_ it."

Kenneth sighed; he didn't know Kerry well, but from the way his daughter had described her, he knew she was a strong woman. That being said, he could also understand how her disability, one that seemed to hardly limit her otherwise, could cause her to have hesitations when it came to having children; he even admired her for thinking of the affect it might have on their unborn childrens' lives. He also could gather that, if Kim thought Kerry would be a fit parent, Kerry would be a fit parent. He wrung his hands together in thought: the only think he knew for certain was that Kerry needed reassurance, and a hell of a lot of it. "You need to make her see that she can do it, Kim…it's not enough for you to believe she can; she has to see it, too."

Kim's hands clutched at her hair in frustration. "But how? How do I do that? She's not exactly the most compliant person I've ever met…"

Ken mulled this over. Kim complaining about Kerry's stubbornness almost made him chuckle; Kim was, after all, one of the most stubborn, strong willed people he knew. "I remember the first time you signed up for a marathon" he began, his gentle voice cutting through the long stretch of thoughtful silence, "it was the fall of your freshman year at college. We had been training for months- remember the mornings we spent running all of these roads?" he asked.

Kim nodded slowly, unsure of where her father was going but enjoying the reminiscent memory nonetheless.

The Marine continued. "You were ready….you and I both knew you were and you were confident that you could do it; you spent your entire spring and summer preparing...I remember the first time you completed a full twenty miles. I knew you were ready as soon as we got back to the house and you still had a smile on your face. But then, the night before the race, I found you sitting out on the deck, staring blankly at the ocean."

Kim's eyes dropped as she remembered the night he was talking about; she had been so nervous, so suddenly convinced that there was no way in hell she could run 26.2 miles, and was a mere phone call away from scratching her name off the roster.

"You told me that you couldn't do it, said that eighteen weeks hadn't been long enough and that you'd surely drop after the thirteenth mile." He shook his head. "And then I told you that you'd be losing $250 dollars and eighteen long, painstakingly hard weeks of training. I told you that you were ready, that I knew you could do it and I wouldn't have said it if you weren't."

Realization donned on Kim and she nodded slowly, an understanding smile creeping to her face. "You convinced me…" she murmured.

Kenneth Legaspi nodded proudly. "That's right. You loved running and had spent the better part of seven years looking forward to finally completing a marathon." He leaned back in his chair, smiling at his daughter proudly. "And then you did it."

Kim nodded. "And then I did it…"

Kenneth smiled. "And you've been doing it ever since." He added, "All she needs is reassurance, Kim. If she wants this as much as you do, she'll come around." He promised. "You just need to make sure she knows that, together, you can do it."

Kim smiled thoughtfully. They could do it. She wanted it, Kerry wanted it, and they were going to get it. They could do it.

Now wearing a large smile, Kim leaned across the counter top and kissed her father on the cheek. "Thank you, dad."

Ken smiled at his youngest child. He knew she would be able to make Kerry see the truth and that, together and God willing, they would raise beautiful children.

* * *

Three chapters left and possibly an epilogue or sequel/spin-off if I can ever find some inspiration. Thanks for all of your awesome reviews and support!


	13. Red Sox, Rugby and Reasoning

Kerry's eyes felt swollen as she awoke and her head began to throb as she sat upright in bed. After a moment of wondering what the hell was wrong with her, the previous night came flooding back. Her stomach dropped and the fact that Kim's spot in bed was cool to the touch made her nauseous.

Lethargically, she pulled herself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Without bothering to look in the mirror, she washed her face, brushed her teeth and put her contacts in; she didn't need visual evidence to attest to the fact that she'd had a rough night. Kerry checked her watch, which she'd left on the countertop, and her eyes widened with shock: it was already eight o'clock, which was about two hours later than the normal time she'd get up even on a day off. She shook her head and headed back into the bedroom.

At her dresser, Kerry pulled out a pair of knee length shorts and fitted, green tee shirt. She slipped them on with Frankenstein-like movements and pulled the bed's comforter up over the pillows in attempt to make it look at least a little neater.

Sluggishly, Kerry grabbed her crutch, made sure all the lights were off and curtains open, and headed for the attic door.

The noise of the Legaspi house steadily increased as the redhead descended the flights of stairs and, by the time she was on the first floor, she could pick out distinct voices coming from the kitchen.

"Chloe, Maggie, sit down and eat your breakfast." She heard Kevin demand. "And Liam, this is not the place to be playing with that thing…turn it off and eat."

Smiling weakly to herself, she walked into the brightly lit kitchen.

"Kerry!" Maggie greeted her excitedly through a mouthful of what Kerry realized to be, once she looked at the plate in front of the nine year old, chocolate chip pancakes.

Standing at the island, she smiled. "Good morning Maggie," she looked at the blonde, then her brother and sister, "Liam, Chloe."

They all smiled and Kevin spoke. "Want some pancakes?"

Kerry shook her head, declining gratefully. "I'll just have some coffee." She said.

The tall blonde nodded and pointed to one of the cupboards behind him. "Mugs are in there and there should be some left in the pot."

Thanking him with a nod, she moved towards the counter silently. As she grabbed a mug, she stole a look out the window over the sink, looking for a familiar head of hair. While she found three heads, none of them belonged to who she was looking for- Kate, Adelaide and Percy could be spotted, but there was no Kim in sight.

"Uh, Kevin…" she began to ask where Kim was, but he spoke quickly.

"Oh, right! Kim asked me to tell you that she and dad were going for a run…" he looked at the digital clock over the stove. "That was at seven thirty…I don't know how far they're going, but I'm sure they'll be back soon."

Kerry nodded in satisfaction, filling her mug with coffee before adding cream and sugar and carrying it to the island, sitting on one of the two free stools. She observed s her girlfriend's nieces and nephew silently, watching with a bit of amusement as, out of nowhere, Maggie flicked the brim of Liam's Red Sox hat. Liam stuck out his tongue and Chloe giggled, orange juice trickling down her chin.

She smiled in content and grabbed the Boston Globe in front of her, flipping aimlessly through the sports, business, entertainment, and editorial sections. She read random pieces, ranging from what the Sox's chances of making it the World Series were to how the crime rate had gone up significantly in Charlestown over the past year until her coffee mug was empty.

"Do you like the Red Sox, Kerry?" Maggie asked as she noticed the large picture of Jason Veritek, Boston's catcher, that Kerry was looking at in the paper.

Liam rolled her eyes, cutting in before Kerry could respond. "She's from Chicago, Maggs…obviously she likes the Cubs!"

Kerry raised an eyebrow. "Actually," she said, folding the paper, "I don't like either."

Chloe scoffed a triumphant laugh. "She doesn't like either!" she repeated as if she'd thought of that first.

Kerry secreted a smile but Liam wanted more. "So who do you like?"

Kerry shrugged. "I like the rugby team from Kenya." She offered.

All three sets of eyes stared at her, confused.

"Why do you like them?" Liam asked.

"What's rugby?" Maggie added.

"_Where_ in the_ world_ is Kenya?" Chloe screeched.

Kerry raised an eyebrow, wondering how she could answer their questions in the simplest way possible. Looking at Liam first, she began. "I grew up in Africa, and rugby was like…like baseball or football is here." She turned to Maggie. "Rugby is similar to football, except it's a lot rougher and a lot faster." Finally, she looked at Chloe, a sweet smile directed towards the five year old. "And Kenya is in Africa…about eight thousand miles away."

Chloe looked at her, eyes wide. "Is that far?"

Kerry nodded dramatically, "Very."

Chloe nodded and Maggie spoke. "Why did you live in Africa?"

"My parents worked there." She said, half hoping that wouldn't yield too many more questions.

It did, unfortunately, and Liam spoke with a raised eyebrow. "What did they do?"

The sound of the front door opening grabbed Kerry's attention and she looked towards the door and she smiled when she saw the familiar blonde ponytail. The three kids, however, drew her attention back to the question at hand. Vaguely, she responded. "My mom was a teacher and my dad was an engineer…" she said.

Chloe frowned. "What's a' engineer?"

Kerry frowned, "Well…"

"An engineer builds things…like bridges and buildings and tunnels." Kim answered for Kerry.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Kerry turned around, a small, weak smile finding its way to her lips at the presence of her girlfriend; she wanted to be with Kim, wanted her comfort, but wasn't ready to talk with her about the night before, which is what she needed comfort about. She sighed, annoyed and angered with herself and her mixed emotions.

"Have a good run?" Kevin asked, looking first at his sister then at his father who, like Kim, had beads of sweat running down his face.

Both Legaspi's nodded. "Didn't realize how hot it was going to get until the third mile…" Kenneth said as he grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator. He tossed one to his daughter, who proceeded to crack it open and take a long swig.

Kerry agreed in silence: she had noticed it was especially hot when she'd woken up that morning, and according to the digital thermometer, it was about ninety three degrees outside…never mind the humidity.

"You should go into the water! With me!" Chloe suggested in excitement.

Ken ruffled his youngest granddaughter's hair. "You're going to turn in a fish if you keep spending all this time in the ocean, Chlo…" he teased before going on with fake exasperation, "But, if you insist…"

Chloe nearly jumped out of her chair. "I'll go get my suit on!"

The brunette was off in a flash, sparking a chain of movement throughout the now crowded kitchen: finished with his breakfasts as well, Liam climbed off their stools and left, Kevin picked up after his children's meal, placing the dirty plates, cups and forks in the sink, and Ken headed upstairs.

Having finished her water, Kim tossed the empty bottle into the nearby recycling bin and directed her attention towards Kerry. "You okay?" She asked softly.

Without turning her head, Kerry nodded silently.

Kim sighed; Kerry was obviously still not ready to talk things over. "I'll go take a shower…" Kim decided to give Kerry a little more time; once she was clean, she'd talk to the redhead.

Only Maggie and Kerry remained in the kitchen, now, and a thick silence hung over them.

"You're not really okay, are you?" Maggie asked, her voice filled with concern and wonder.

Kerry frowned: should she dump her emotional baggage on the nine year old who had enough insecurities of her own, or should she bottle it up?

She shrugged. "Your Auntie and I just had a disagreement last night." Kerry replied, stretching the truth slightly.

Maggie looked on curiously. "'Bout what?"

Kerry smiled softly, "Having children."

Two blonde eyebrows furrowed. "Do you want kids?"

Kerry nodded.

"Does Auntie Kim?"

Again, Kerry nodded.

Maggie squinted in confusion. "Then what's wrong?"

Kerry shook her head, still smiling gently. "It's a lot more complicated than that."

Maggie rolled her eyes at the dismissal. "Well," she said as she climbed off the stool and grabbed her crutches, "I think you'd be a great mom; you're really nice and smart and you can do 'lots of stuff…" she said, leaving the kitchen, "even with only one hand."

The words came out of Maggie's mouth easily and Kerry was stunned; the nine year old had given wise insight on an issue she hadn't even been aware of. She sighed. What was it with these Legaspi's and their psychological instincts?

Still, it was a nearly meaningless comment; sure, she could do nearly anything she wanted with crutch in tow, but that meant nothing for their future and the real issue at hand. Groaning inwardly to herself, she decided she would make no progress if she kept mulling it over in her own head…she needed to talk to Kim.

Kerry placed her mug in the sink and made her way upstairs; she was going to wait to speak to Kim in their bedroom, in private. The redhead left the kitchen, heading up the narrow stairs.

Kerry paced the wide expanse of the bedroom as she waited. On top of the sound of the shower, she could hear faint screeches and laughter coming from the beach and, glancing out the window, she spotted Ken and Chloe, splashing around in the water. Smiling to herself, she turned back and continued walking the same pattern she had been.

She hadn't heard Kim turn the shower off or open the bathroom door and nearly jumped when Kim was suddenly behind her. "Jesus Christ…" she said, her hand clutching her chest.

Kim chuckled lightly. "Sorry, sorry…I didn't know you were up here."

Kerry sighed, her heart rate settling. "It's fine…" she took a half step back, allowing Kim to pass to her dresser.

"What's up?" Kim asked as she pulled her bathing suit on with a pair of shorts and a loose tee shirt on top.

Kerry studied the wooded floors. "I just wanted to talk…about last night."

Kim paused for a second then turned towards the redhead. "Alright," she said softly, taking a seat on the bed and patting the spot next to her.

Kerry obliged, sitting parallel to the blonde.

"Kerry, I-"

Kerry talked over her, unintentionally cutting the blonde off. "Last night-"

Kim held up a finger; she had spent six and a half miles and an elongated shower trying to figure out what she was going to say and wasn't about to wait any longer, even if Kerry had initiated the conversation.

Kerry nodded once, allowing Kim to proceed.

"Listen, Kerry…" she began, holding the paler hand in hers. "I understand your apprehensions and your fears, I really do. I've thought about them and I've considered them and I've deciphered them. I understand." She reiterated, hoping Kerry would believe her. "But Ker, I don't think you're looking at whole picture. For one thing, it's not going to be just you: I know that, in the future, there me be some…some mobility obstacles that need to be climbed, but I'm going to be right here with you. Just like…" she searched for an example, smiling slightly when she found a good one, "just like when it's time to teach them how to cook: now, I certainly won't be the one to do that, but when it comes time to teach them how to play soccer or basketball, we'll be even." She said, a faint chuckle latent in her voice.

Kim continued, "Every couple has their challenges, Kerry…we'll find a way through it all."

Much to the blonde's surprise, Kerry had a faint smile on her face. "I…I know."

That was all Kim needed. With a smile, she leaned in towards Kerry and wrapped strong arms around her. What Kerry said wasn't an answer, but it was a start. A good start.

* * *

Only two chapters left! ...and possibly some sort of epilogue. Possibly.


	14. The Whole Family

Kerry packed her and Kim's dirty laundry in Kim's suitcase before folding all but two clean outfits and their pajamas and placing them in her own- she and Kim were flying back home in the morning and she figured she'd pack now instead having to rush later.

With slight effort she picked both up and arranged them on the floor and out of the way. Having told Kim that she'd meet her downstairs, Kerry grabbed her light purple cardigan and purse and exited the bedroom.

It was five of six, her watch said, and she and the Legaspi's were planned to meet Kenneth's siblings', Alice, Percy Jr., and Margo, families for dinner on the other side of the peninsula at seven on the dot.

To her delight, she and Kim met at the top of the stairs on the second floor. "I was just coming to find you." Kim grinned.

"You found me." Kerry smiled, her eyes following the length of Kim's body- since their day spent on the family's semi-private beach Kim had exchanged her casual shorts and tee shirt for a pair of crisp white capris and a silver colored blouse that clung loosely to her body. Her blonde curls framed her face perfectly, their ends falling to her shoulders precisely, and her eyes were sparkling, the blue picking up the metallic colors of her top.

"You look…" Kerry shook her head in awe, "amazing."

Kim gave her a wry smile as if to deflect Kerry's words. Giving no more of a response, she took Kerry by the hand and, together, they descended towards the first floor of the house.

The kitchen was full of similarly dressed people moving about and Kerry had to stop herself from staring at them in awe: Ken and Kevin dressed alike in khaki pants and colored Oxford shirts, Jill wore a navy blue cocktail dress, Kate donned a gray skirt and white cardigan while Chloe, Liam, and Maggie wore a white- and-pink-striped dress, a pair of khaki shorts with a light yellow collared shirt, and a white skirt with a blue cardigan respectively.

Jesus Christ, Kerry thought to herself, they looked like they belonged in a Ralph Lauren catalogue. Remaining silent, she made a mental note to thank Kim for practically forcing her to pack a 'dressy' outfit- she would have looked more than out of place in anything but her lone pair of khaki capris and a white, collarless blouse.

"Are you two ready?" Katherine asked, checking her watch, "We don't want to get stuck in traffic…"

The couple nodded and Kim grabbed the keys to the rental car and slipped them into her pocket, heading out the door and into the driveway.

"Where are your grandparents?" Kerry asked once noticed their absence from the catalog-worthy family.

"They left for Gwen's house while you were in the shower- they'll be at dinner." She said.

Kerry frowned. "They still drive?"

Kim laughed. "Nan does…how, I'm not entirely sure, but she does." When the blonde saw Kerry's concerned eyes, she added. "It's safe, Ker...don't think my dad would allow her behind the wheel if it wasn't."

Kerry nodded, satisfied, and pulled open the passenger side door. She was just about to get in when she heard her name being called. Looking towards its source, she found Maggie, Chloe and Liam walking towards them.

"Can we ride with you guys?" Maggie asked, clearly the spokesperson for her other two siblings.

Kerry raised her eyebrows, looking at Kim suggestively, questioningly. When Kim made the same face back at her, Kerry nodded.

Kim smiled. "It's fine with us, but you'll have to ask your parents."

Maggie smiled triumphantly. "They already said yes, but that you need Chloe's booster seat."

Kim groaned inwardly: there was no way she was going to struggle with harnessing a booster seat in the back of the cramped sedan. Hell, she doubted there was enough room for that plus two other children. However, she wasn't about to take back the agreement because she was in no mood to deal with the wrath of her nieces and nephew. Thinking quickly, she held up a finger and sprinted towards the white SUV that was parked across the driveway.

Kerry watched as the blonde went then looked back at the three kids, who wore expressions that told her they were just as confused as she.

A sharp whistle from that direction snagged all four attentions and Kerry saw Kim waving them over while Jill and Kevin walked towards their parents' car.

"Kev and Jill are going to go with mom and dad…" Kim said once the four arrived, "And we get to ride in the big rig." She spun the keys around her pointer finger with a devious smile.

Kerry rolled her eyes and climbed into the front seat as the three kids situated themselves in the back: Maggie and Chloe occupied the two middle seats while Liam got the entire back to himself.

"Everyone ready?" Kim asked, looking in her rearview mirror. A brown head of hair and two blonde ones nodded and with that, they were off.

The drive only took a half hour with traffic and they arrived before Kim's brother, sister-in-law and parents. She pulled into a handicapped spot near the oceanfront restaurant and the group of five climbed out, heading for the packed restaurant.

"Legaspi, party of…" Kim stood at the host's desk, her eyes tilted upwards as she counted the number of people they were dining with that night.

"Dear, you don't need to tell me how many…you're the only group of thirty five we have tonight." He said jubilantly, a taint of sass in his voice. "However, seeing as you are a group of thirty five and you are a little early, we're not quite ready for you."

Kim nodded with a smile, his flamboyant personality amusing her. "That's fine, thank you." She said, stepping back and turning towards Kerry and the three kids. Spotting a group of four chairs in the foyer, they grabbed them quickly; Kerry, Kim, Liam and Maggie all sat down while Chloe clambered on top of Kim's lap, looking around the busy room excitedly.

Kerry watched Liam and Maggie with interest as the younger blonde whispered into her brother's ear, bringing a loud burst of laughter out of the eleven year olds mouth. Maggie smiled at her brother and murmured under her breath, causing him to laugh even harder.

She watched them intently for a while longer then turned to Kim, who was evidently deep in conversation with Chloe about a seemingly serious subject.

Her smile grew.

Surveying the room more, her eyes found a pair of elderly women, who were sitting across the narrow room waiting to be seated as well, wearing grins on their faces. One, who had longer, whiter hair, tapped the other on the thigh and whispered something to her before gesturing in Kerry's general direction.

Kerry frowned but ignored it, turning back to the Legaspi's.

Soon, more of the family began to arrive and, no more than ten minutes after Kerry and Kim's initial arrival, the peppy maitre d' was back to seat them. Instinctually Kerry placed a light hand on the back of Maggie's head, directing her through the sea of people, and she had her eyes trained on their destination when she heard a throat clearing and a voice cutting through the noise of the room.

"Miss? Excuse me, miss?"

Kerry stopped and turned, finding the pair of women who had earlier been staring at them. "Can I help you?" she asked, her tone polite but professional.

The white haired one smiled. "Oh no, dear…we were just saying how gorgeous you and your partner's family is…" she shook her head nostalgically, "absolutely beautiful."

Kerry stared at them, her jaw slack. "I…uh, I…"

The second of the two women shook her head. "I told you, Lil…" she shook her head, "I'm sorry, that wasn't meant to be offensive; it's just nice to see families like ours, sometimes we jump to conclusions."

Kerry regained her composure and spoke. "No, no…I…you're right, but these aren't our children." She shook her head, glancing at Maggie whose left eyebrow was raised conspicuously. "Nieces and nephew."

Both women smiled, one triumphantly and one understandingly. "Ah, well, I guess that makes sense as well." The white haired one said. "Enjoy your dinner."

Kerry smiled and nodded once in polite dismissal, then walked away, Maggie to the side of her and the rest of Legaspi family far ahead.

The secluded deck was already crowded and Kerry found herself wondering how in the world she missed the flood of Legaspi's entering the restaurant in the first place. Two long tables were set up end-to-end with chairs arranged around the perimeter. It was set eloquently and she found herself wondering who was paying for all thirty five of them to dine; Kim had earlier said it was going to be 'taken care of.'

As soon as they were got outside, Maggie was off to find her cousins, heading towards a girl with long brown hair who looked to be about the same age as the blonde.

After minimal searching of her own Kerry found Kim who, evidently, had been looking for the redhead as well.

"You didn't think I'd leave you all alone, did ya'?" Kim teased, taking Kerry's free hand and pulling her towards the deck's railing where they could spend a moment alone.

"I told you your family was huge…" Kerry muttered as they leaned with their backs to the sea.

Kim frowned questioningly.

"On the plane…I was worried about meeting your whole family." Kim still stared blankly. "You told me I wouldn't be meeting them all?"

The blank stare continued.

Kerry rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Well, you did and here I am, about to meet the whole Legaspi family."

Kim threaded her fingers through Kerry's. "Are you still worried?"

Silence fell over them as Kerry thought. After a moment, she turned to Kim. "No," she shook her head, "not at all."

The smile that those words put on Kim's face would be nearly impossible to wipe off and she leaned in, planting a quick kiss on Kerry's cheek.

Kerry grinned back. "I would, however, like to know who all these people are before I start getting all sorts of names and faces thrown at me."

Kim laughed, "Of course, of course." She scanned the deck. "Well, those two over there, the one in the blue polo shirt and the woman next to him, those are my aunt and uncle, Percy Jr. and Anna. Then, that brunette is my cousin, their daughter, Heather, and the bald guy next to her is her husband, Rick. Their three daughters, Addie, Ella and Hannah, are somewhere…Addie just graduated high school, actually…."

Kim went on to explain who each and every member of the dinner party was, ranging from Mark, her thirty nine year old cousin who was married with one daughter named Megan, to Sian, who had just turned six months old and was her cousin Emma's first child. They got through the entire clan and, by the end of the evening, Kerry had met every single one of them. She wouldn't be able to remember all of their names, but she had met them.

"When are you guys heading back to Chicago?" Lauren, Kim's thirty five year old cousin, asked as she, her husband and their two children said their goodbyes.

"Tomorrow morning." Kim said glumly, looking at Kerry, who looked just disappointed. "But, if you ever have any business trips towards our neck of the woods, call us." She said as she pulled Lauren into a hug.

"It was nice to meet you, Kerry." Eric, Lauren's husband, said as they shook hands.

"Yes, definitely nice to meet you." Lauren added with a genuine smile.

Kerry smiled at the couple. "It was great to meet you, as well." She said before glancing at the couple's children, thirteen year old Mia and ten year old Alex. "You guys, too."

The two blondes grinned in response.

Little by little the group thinned out until only Kerry and Kim, Maggie, Liam and a fast asleep Chloe, Kevin and Jill, and Ken and Kate remained.

"Can we go home?" Liam asked, trying his hardest to keep the whine out of his voice. Kerry glanced at him and Maggie- their blue eyes were empty and they clung to their fleece jackets in attempt to shield themselves from the breeze coming off the sea.

Kim looked at her parents and brother, raising her eyebrows. All three nodded and she looked back at her niece and nephew. "Let's blow this pop stand, kiddos."

The eleven and nine year old smiled weakly and pulled themselves up while Kim scooped Chloe up in her arms.

"We'll meet you back at the homestead." Ken said to his daughter, Kerry, and his grandchildren.

They nodded and were soon back in the SUV, heading towards the beach house. Kim stole a glance in the rearview mirror and smiled. Looking at Kerry, she spoke softly, "Out like a light."

Kerry turned in her seat and chuckled: Liam was sprawled out in the backseat, Maggie's head was leaning against the car window, and Chloe was in her booster seat, her chin to her chest and eyes closed. "I don't blame them," Kerry said, looking at the digital clock on the console, "It's quarter of one."

Kim groaned. "What time do we have to get up tomorrow?"

Kerry looked at Kim sheepishly. "Our flight's at ten…so we should be out of here by six."

The blonde nearly whimpered.

Kerry didn't blame her; not only did that mean they'd get no more than four hours of sleep, but that they'd be leaving the Legaspi's. She knew that Kim had thoroughly enjoyed their visit to the place she'd spent nearly every summer of her life, and Kerry had had a better time than she'd imagined possible. The Legaspi family had been warm and friendly and, despite a few small rough patches here and there, she felt like they genuinely welcomed her into their family.

Over the long weekend, she had become a part of their family.

They were _her _family, now.


	15. Home Again, Home Again

Kerry watched as Kevin carried the last of their bags to their rental car in the early morning light. She sighed and turned away from the window, her eyes heavy with a mix of sadness and sleep deprivation; they'd finally arrived home at about twenty past one earlier that morning and she and Kim didn't have a chance to go to bed until at least quarter of three. She felt as if she'd just fallen into a deep sleep when their alarm clock had gone off. On top of that, the long weekend with her lover's family that she'd previously been dreading had turned out to be a pleasurable vacation and she was disappointed to be leaving the family. To be leaving her family.

"I don't want you to leave…" Kerry heard Chloe whine as the brunette nestled her head into the crook of Kim's neck.

Kim held the five year old, who was still dressed in her pajamas with her legs wrapped around the blonde's waist like a monkey, tight to her body. She kissed the crown of her head and then sat the brunette down on the kitchen counter. "I don't want to leave either, Chlo, but Kerry and I need to go home, to Chicago." She explained, cupping the brunette's freckled cheeks. "We'll come back soon, though. I promise."

Chloe sniffled and nodded, allowing Kim move on to Liam, whose hair she ruffled before enveloping him in a hug. "Stay out of trouble, alright?"

The blonde nodded, smiling through his half-awake, zombie-like state.

"Maggie, Maggie, Maggie…" Kim smiled, shaking her head from side to side slowly. She took a step towards the blonde and soon found thin arms around her waist in an embrace similar to the one they'd shared the day she and Kerry first arrived on the Cape. "Be good for mom and dad, ok? And stop growing so much…"

Maggie chuckled into Kim's stomach. "I already told you: I can't help it…"

The pair extracted themselves from each other and Kim went on to say her goodbyes to her mom, dad, brother and sister in law who had all awoken early to see them off.

Meanwhile, Kerry received her goodbyes from the three kids. Chloe started off with a big hug from where she sat on the countertop, Liam continued with a mature smile and a promise to educate himself about rugby as long as Kerry learned about baseball before their next visit, and Maggie finished them off with an almost-tearful goodbye.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Maggie asked as she wrapped her arms around Kerry.

Kerry nodded, smoothing the blonde's hair. "We'll come back soon, I promise." She responded. "But until then you need to promise me something, alright?"

Maggie looked up at her, nodding.

"Be strong, okay? Don't let anyone get to you or bother you…you just be exactly who you are no matter what, okay?" Kerry surprised herself when she felt tears burning her eyes. Blinking the feeling away, she continued. "Can you do that for me?"

Maggie nodded and squeezed Kerry tighter. "I promise."

Kerry gave the nine year old one last squeeze before they stepped back from each other. She quickly wiped under either eye and said goodbye and thank you to the rest of the Legaspi's. Kate made her promise to pull some strings for some time off so they could arrange something for Thanksgiving, Ken and Kevin both gave her a quick hug, and Jill smiled and spoke quietly. "Thank you…uh, thank you for…well…"

Kerry smiled, shaking her head. "You're welcome. And thank you, too."

After a last wave and smile, Kim and Kerry were in their rental car and were soon on the nearly desolate highway. A little less than two hours later, they were checking in at the airport.

Security, tighter than Chicago's, proceeded to give Kerry a hard time about the "hollow cavity" of her crutch and Kim about the water bottle she'd forgotten to remove from her backpack from the previous day, but they made it to the gate just in time to begin boarding.

Again, the couple occupied first class seats and, again, Kerry gripped Kim's hand like a vice as the plane took off. She relaxed once they were in the air and, as soon as they seemed to be flying smoothly, she turned to Kim. "Did you see those older women last night? The couple?" she questioned.

Kim thought for a moment then shook her head. "Why?"

"They were sitting across from us as we waited to be seated. They were watching the five of us, and I saw them whispering. I thought it was a little…well, strange, but then, as we were going out onto the deck, they stopped Maggie and I." She smiled faintly in remembrance. "They told me our children were gorgeous and that we made a beautiful family." She finished, chuckling.

Kim smiled. "That was sweet of her…you said they were a couple?"

Kerry nodded. "They said the loved seeing 'families like theirs'." she said, adding quotes around the white haired woman's words. "She must have picked up on the resemblance between you and Maggie."

Kim shrugged. "Or maybe she just picked up on your natural maternalistic traits."

Kerry chuckled and rolled her eyes, brushing off the comment. They flew in companionable silence for a while, both a bit too tired to do much else, and soon Kim was slumped against Kerry's shoulder, her eyes shut and breathing even as she slept.

As Kim slept, the blonde's earlier words crept into Kerry's head: maternalistic traits…

She shook her head to herself: she wasn't going to worry herself with any sort of thoughts about motherhood. At least not while her partner was snoring quietly against her shoulder and she was running off of minimal sleep.

Leaning back in her seat, Kerry shut her eyes as well and rested peacefully until they arrived home.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! This has been one of the most fun stories I've ever written! This is the final chapter...an epilogue is in the works but there's no guarantee as to when that'll be finished due to time constraints...hopefully I'll be able to wrap it up soon!

Thanks again!


	16. Epilogue: At Last

**_4 Years Later- Summer 2006_**

"Dr. Kimberly Adelaide Legaspi, you have got to be kidding me." Kerry said in all seriousness, using Kim's full name in its long entirety as she entered the bedroom she and Kim shared in their Victorian era house. The hardwood floor was covered with clothes, ranging from running shorts to a couple blouses to multiple pairs of jeans, and their bed was covered with piles of folded clothes and groups of shoes.

Kim peered out from their walk-in closet, a sly smile on her face. "Give me fifteen minutes."

Kerry shook her head, sighed in exasperation, and backed out of the room, her left hand held up in defense. Over her shoulder, she called out, "We'll be waiting in the car."

Kim smiled to herself and got dressed quickly, pulling on jeans and a tee shirt before tidying their bedroom as best she could. She pushed the piles of clothing into her suitcase and zipped it shut then, after one last glance around the room, exited and headed down stairs and out the door.

"Don't even say it." Kim said as she sat in the passenger seat and checked her watch.

Kerry shook her head as she put their sedan into reverse. "I didn't say a word."

A small smile found its way to Kim's face as she pulled her seatbelt over her chest. Turning in her seat, she set her eyes on the slumbering toddler in the back seat. The two year olds brown curls were strewn against the back of her car seat, her pale eyelids covered the blue orbs lightly, and her dress-clad chest moved up and down in a slow, slumbering rhythm.

"Has she been asleep long?" Kim asked, turning back to face front.

Kerry shook her head. "Just when I buckled her in; she gets hypnotized, I swear."

Kim chuckled and smiled to herself as she watched the rustic houses of their Brookline, Massachusetts home fly by. When she and Kerry first decided to make the move from Chicago to Boston, they had done extensive research; sure, Kim had grown up in the Bay State, but the couple wanted to explore all of their options before settling. When Kerry had gotten a job at Mass General, they decided to move as close to the hospital as possible while still remaining in a suburb with a strong school system. Much to Kim's family's pleasure, they settled on Brookline, which was right down the street from Ken and Katherine's home and was only twenty minutes from Jill and Kevin's place.

The neighborhood had proven to be the right fit for them; in Chicago they'd be one of few gay couples in their neighborhood and, the neighbors they did know, were mostly young professionals who, much like them, had chosen to live in that particular area because of the closeness to the center of the city. In Brookline, however, they actually knew their neighbors and, much to their delight, three out of five of the surrounding houses belonged to families just like theirs: same sex couples who had, or were planning to have, children.

Finally, six months after their move to the East Coast, they began the process of having their family. After one unsuccessful try, Kim became pregnant with who now served as the pride and joy of their lives and who was snoring lightly in the backseat: Sophia Katherine Legaspi-Weaver.

"Maggie, Maggie, Maggie, Maggie…" Sophie babbled as she walked around the back porch, her brown curls bouncing as her head bobbed in a rhythmless motion.

The thirteen year old smiled as her cousin spoke her name and scooped her up, sitting the two year old on her lap. "Sophie, Sophie, Sophie, Sophie…" she chanted back at her, sending the toddler into a fit of giggles.

Kerry smiled as she watched the two interact; each girl had a soft spot for the other. She thought back to two summers previous, when Kim had given birth to their daughter: it was an exceptionally cold summer day, the thermometer reading fifty three degrees as the rain pounded on the hospital windows. The exhausted mother of her daughter was asleep, out cold as soon as the newborn was safe in Kerry's arms. In the meantime, Maggie had come in with Jill, the twelve year old being the first of her siblings to meet Sophia. Quietly, Kerry had given up her seat to Maggie, allowing her niece to hold the newborn. The look of sheer delight outweighed any hesitations Kerry had about allowing Sophia out of her arms.

"Kerry?" The redhead broke out of her nostalgia and glanced up at Maggie, who was staring at her questioningly. She smiled when she got her aunt's attention then spoke. "Are you and Auntie Kim going to have more kids?"

Kerry's cheeks burned but she laughed shortly. Once Sophie had arrived, she and Kim agreed that they wouldn't wait too long before adding another; though Kerry had no experience when it came to siblings, she and Kim agreed that it was best for their children to be close. That being said, they began the process of trying to conceive for the second time around Sophie's 18th month. Six months and two failed tries later, they were waiting for their most recent try to prove positive or negative. However, because of the risks associated with IVF and Kim's increasing age, they chose to keep the process on the down low, subconsciously afraid that talking about it would somehow jinx it.

The redhead half-nodded half-shrugged, "Eventually…" she said nonchalantly before questioning Maggie, "Why? Do you want more cousins?"

The teenager nodded, adjusting the two year old on her lap. "My mom isn't going to have anymore, so it's up to you and Auntie to, well, you know…" she responded.

Kerry laughed. "Did your mom tell you that she isn't going to have any more kids?" she asked, smiling.

Maggie nodded very seriously. "She said that Chloe had the energy of two other kids and that any more might make her and my dad crazy…"

The redhead bit her lip, trying not to laugh but not bothering to secrete her smile. "I see…" she said, "Well, I understand where she's coming from…Chloe is kind of a handful."

Maggie's eyes twinkled and her mouth turned upwards in smile. The blonde nodded in agreement before going back to giving her attention to Sophie, who was now twisting one of Maggie's long ringlets around her chubby fingers. Blue eyes met and the toddler instantly dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Well aren't you two just a barrel of laughs," Kim's voice carried as she stepped onto the deck, "and I hate to break that up, but your mom wants to see you." She told Maggie.

The blonde's eyes widened; she knew what was coming.

"Something about you and Chloe having to clean your room?" Kim offered, holding out her arms for her daughter.

Maggie groaned and handed her cousin over before pushing herself off the chair and trudging towards the door, preparing herself for the wrath of her mother.

Both Kerry and Kim's eyes remained glued to their niece as she exited, walking free of any aid. Through physical therapy and an immense amount of hard work over the past four years, Maggie had progressed from using both of her crutches to one to none at all. She still limped, and she would always have cerebral palsy, but neither woman could explain how wonderful it felt to see the fourteen year old gaining more and more independence and mobility as she matured.

The two women turned back to each other, smiling knowingly but leaving their emotions unsaid. Instead, Kim sat down with Sophie in her lap. "You aren't going to be like that, are you?"

Sophie looked up, eyes studying her mother. She sat still for a moment, a pensive look on her face, before shaking her head from left to right rapidly.

Kim smiled and pulled her closer. "Good," she responded, glancing up at Kerry, "we won't have much time to handle any sass when there's a baby to take care of."

Kerry smiled at the comment and Kim could tell that her words had not fully registered. Kim continued staring at the redhead, watching in delight as her expression morphed into a look of shock and realization.

"Di- did you-" Kerry stuttered, "Did you just…?"

Kim nodded, her mouth spreading into an uncontrollable grin. "A baby. As in another. As in it worked."

Kerry's face broke into a grin and she began to giggle in near-hysteria, tears of joy and shock falling from her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? How long? When?" The questions flooded her brain and came out in a jumbled mess. "Oh my god…"

Kim chuckled, adjusting Sophie on her lap. "I found out this morning when you were at work, didn't tell you because you were at work, and I called my OB- I have an appointment Monday." She responded, smiling, "I hope that suffices."

Kerry wiped her eyes and nodded, chuckling softly. "It does…wow." She shook her head. "Wow. Finally."

Kim nodded and reached out for Kerry's hand. Grasping it, she gave it a firm squeeze. "Finally." She agreed, nodding.

And finally was right.

_Finally was right._

* * *

Look at that, guys! It's the epilogue I promised then took back then said I might do. I finally did it! So there you go! Enjoy!


End file.
